


You Are My Reality

by Zombielabs



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombielabs/pseuds/Zombielabs
Summary: Everyone will experience the feeling of loneliness when there is death in their family. Kyle knows that feeling all to well. 3 weeks after the death of his family, he truly has nobody and nothing to live for. But he soon realizes that his purpose to live isn't in his reality.Set in a non-game world full of fluff and angst and lots of revelations. This story is not for the faint of heart.Most of the inspirations of this story come from DDLC mods.





	1. Never Free

I'm having a dream. The area is lit up yet surrounded by darkness. I can see bodies laying on the ground, but I can't see what they look like. All I can see are their eye colors: green, blue, purple, and pink.

I can hear a voice talk to me. It sounds familiar, but hidden. "You failed again. What are you doing with yourself? You fight, but you are weak. So weak, that I'm slowly taking control every day. You will soon be mine. Mine. MINE MINE MINE MI-!"

"Nooooo!" I wake up with a fright, causing me to pull a gun out, facing the door. After a few seconds, I lower it. This has been happening for almost 3 weeks now. Ever since the car accident, I have lost everything to live for. Both my father and brother died from the accident, and my girlfriend decided to leave me because of this. Nothing can help me now.

I get up to walk to the bedroom. Turning on the lights, I look at my arms, which are covered in cuts. Sadly, not caused from the accident.

I try to cry, but I can't. "I just want to stop feeling this pain," I say. "Just stop torturing me, let me die...please. Please!" Even if I can't, I want to just be numb. Even in my sleep, I'm trapped in this reality.

After that, I decide to look in my living room. I stare at it for a couple minutes. God, it is such a mess. It happened two days ago. I was trying to occupy myself. The thoughts were just bearing down on me all week. But that day, it hit me hard, to the point I let out my anger. I destroyed so much, one item was almost my computer.

No, I can't do that. My family got it for me when I was 12, and now I'm 17, going on 18. They always said, "Kyle, you are a strong, young man. Have a life filled with fulfilling dreams." They were right, but it wasn't enough to keep me strong. I just didn't want to be alone anymore, so I cut my arms and wrists with a special knife.

I should have died. But when I woke up from the floor, my arms were bandaged up. That's impossible, no one should have got in. I  locked everything up so well. And it didn't look like anyone broke in or out. Who saved me?

Nonetheless, I picked up the computer and sat down in the table. "So, what should I do?" I don't have enough time to answer myself. A message popped up on my Facebook. "Someone wants to talk to me? I guess so, it's not like they can see me.

Little did I know that my world was going to change because of this.

* * *

_9:30am: Random- Hello there, Kyle!_

_9:31am: Kyle- Umm, hello._

_9:31am: Random- How are you on this GREAT day?_

Oh geez, one of those "always happy people". It always seems like those people are hiding something.

_9:32am: Kyle- Actually, not that well._

_9:32am: Random- Oh really? Why is that?_

I really shouldn't let this person know about my life.

_9:34am: Kyle- I'm just feeling a little down that's all._

_9:34am: Random- Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I bet I can change that. How much do you love games?_

_9:35am: Kyle- Depends, what kind?_

_9:35am: Random- Visual novels_

_9:35am: Kyle- I haven't played one in a while._

_9:36am: Random- I made what you would call a "visual novel" and I decided to let you try it out before it's released!_

_9:38am: Kyle- Hmm, interesting. What's the catch?_

_9:39am: Random- Just fill out a review on the characters when your done. Give exact details about them and the MC, I'll send you a picture of his full model. And try to get the second ending._

_9:41am: Kyle- Ok, sounds good. What's the worst that could happen?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my inspiration for this story will be in some popular mods in DDLC. This story will have a lot of chapters, but it will be worth it.


	2. Doki-Doki Literature Club!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is wondering, I'm not a literature person, not even close. I have always wanted to do a fan fiction of DDLC, but could never find a way to do one good. So I decided to do one, whether people like it or not. So thank you to the people that support the hard work. This one chapter took me almost 4 hours to do. Ok, enough with the sob story, just give them what they want.

Ok, got the game downloaded. Wow, that fast? Not a problem for me. It's starting up... Wait, what is this, a warning screen? "This game is not suited for children or people who are easily disturbed." "Individuals suffering from anxiety or depression may not have a safe experience playing this game." What the fuck? I didn't expect that coming from this game. Ok, the game is actually starting up now. And...oh. Well, I'm speechless. These 4 girls are incredibly cute!!

* * *

7 hours later...

"Oooooook... let me just think about that ending. WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST PLAY!?!?"

After a few minutes later, I decide to put down the description of the 4 girls and MC. There's Sayori: childhood friend, always seems happy, but later reveals to MC she suffers from depression, and her love to him, and she has blue eyes. Next is Yuri: shy, mature, timid, has unusual interest and hobbies she hides, in Act 2, it is revealed that she is a yandere, has purple hair and eyes. Third is Natsuki, my favorite! She is short and sometimes seen as a freshman, classified as a Tsundere, but in Act 1 and 2, she shows signs that she suffers from abuse, has pink hair and eyes, and is really cute!

Next is Monika: club president, popular, almost perfect, can break the 4th wall to the player, has sentience, can modify code, doesn't have her own route, and has green eyes. Last is MC. He has brown hair, wears same school jacket but with a red tie, has yellow eyes, skinny, has more of a joking, but caring personality.

And that is everyone. "Now I need to find another ending? I may have an idea. I mainly spent time with Natsuki, so maybe if I spend time with the other two, it may work." So I decided to start the game up again. "Well, I think that all the jumpscares are g--."

The screen...it's wrong. There is repeated text in a distorted screen saying "Save Us". Not only that, I can hear distorted voices speaking in my head with the same statement: "Save Us!" The voices are so overwhelming that it causes me to black out and now I have returned back to my dream. I can see them better, but they are still darkened out, so I can't see them. Still, they look so familiar. They are still saying "save us". But how? I don't know what to do!

"As always, you fail Kyle." The distorted voice from last night is talking again. "Even when the answer is in front of you, you are blind. Slowly I'm using you until I'm free. You can't stop me when I come into reality!"

I snap out of the dream. As I snap out of it, the screen is finally normal with all 4 girls. As I stare, I notice something. "Oh my God!" I dont know how I dont notice this. Their eyes are green, blue, purple, and pink, just like my dreams. Are they the 4 bodies I see. I'm not for sure, but I will finish this, in the hope that I save them.

* * *

6 hours later...

The end is altered. Now, because Sayori is president, she has all abilities that Monika has, only this ending, she accepts what the game has led up to end. It was all fine until her last line. "We all love you Kyle Headricks." I'm scared and shocked at what I just read. How the fuck does the game know my last name? Ok, I need some answers right now!

_10:15am: Kyle- What the fuck is this?_

_10:15am: Random- It's a visual novel, just like I said._

_10:16am: Kyle- How does the game know my last name?_

_10:17am: Random- What did you expect to hear, " James and Kory are so proud."?_

_10:18am: Kyle- How do you know their names? I don't have anything on them on my computer._

_10:18: Random- Well, after all, you did describe me as good with coding. But my sentience doesn't stop there._

"This isn't real. There is no way."

"Sadly, this is real, so I'm sorry for that."

What the hell was that voice I heard? It sounded so familiar.

"Well, of course I do silly. You already forgot about me?"

"Wait," I ask, "You can hear me in my thoughts?"

"Yes, I do. Which means I know everything about you."

"What do you want from me then?", I ask.

"Its quite simple. Come to my reality. Leave all this suffering and pain behind.

"I start asking more. "Why should I? What could possibly change for me?"

"I think you already know the answer to that. In case you don't, you need to save them all."

Hearing that, I know this is my fate. Besides, its right. I want to be with people that I care for, that won't let me suffer alone. "I will come. Take me away from this Hell."

"Great. Now before we go, there is a few things I need to point out. MC has been in the club for a year, in love with Yuri, and his name is Sebastian. Sayori has fought off her depression and is not looking for relationships. And Natsuki... well, she'll make you fight for it, if you want to get with her. And that's about it."

Someone's missing. "Wait, what about Monika?"

The next statement suddenly makes me realize who is talking. " Don't worry. I'm content with my life and the path I have. And I didn't even have to force this person to be with me; they felt the same way as I do for them. Just do one thing for me: save us.

My heart stops and I fall on the ground. In this world, I am now declared "dead".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little notes for the remainder of the story:  
> 1st- This is the last of the real world that the story will have.  
> 2nd- the distorted voice is not Monika in the dreams, but similar to her.  
> 3rd- the fan fiction parts won't come until the next few chapters. I want some good story elements build up since there is different characters. Hope you understand.
> 
> Update: This chapter was a bit messed up, so I've fixed it up so it should be a bit easier to read. 4/23/18


	3. Alive

"Ah...geez. What the hell happened?" I wake up on a bed, even though I never had a bed. But when I got up, I soon realize that I'm in a entirely new house. That's not the only thing that is different: the town, the atmosphere, even the world seems different... almost like an anime. "Where am I? What happened to me last night?" Thinking that I must be really tired, maybe splashing water on my face may help me a bit.

When I get to the bathroom, I flicked on my lights, then let out a loud shout. "What the fuck!"

I notice my reflection, but something has changed. I was still 5 foot 11 inches, light blue eyes, but my image was similar to that of Sebastian. Which is definitely different, considering I was 275 pounds, but it seems that I dropped 100 pounds. There is one thing for certain: I feel alive!

"So Kyle, do you like what you see?"

That voice sounds familiar. "Monika, is that you?"

"Of course it's me silly. I guess I should say this: Welcome to my world." Her voice sounds so sweet and sincere. "I know this is all very weird, but trust me you'll get use to this."

Even if this is all different, it feels like I'm at home. I wonder what has changed, so I ask. "Has anything major changed.

"Well, not much," she said. "The only thing that has changed for ME, is the fact that I can't edit the game files anymore. It seems that I lost that ability when you got transferred here. I can still talk to you like this, but only you will hear me."

"Well, hopefully nothing will cause that to fall apart." I said.

"Oh! One more thing. There is a surprise waiting for you in your first period. Don't ask."

I want to, but I decide not. Well, new world, hear I am, truly alive!

* * *

I arrive at the school. Geez, this high school is a bit bigger than I expected. I spend the next few minutes finding my homeroom.

Ah, it's right here. I open the door and first see the teacher. He approaches to greet me.

"Oh, hello there. You must be Kyle." He said.

"Oh, um... hello. Yes, I am Kyle."  _Why did I have to be so awkward?_

"Pleasure meeting you. We are currently working in groups of 5 on a project, so you'll have to--."

"He can work with us."

_Wait, was that_... I look at who said that and nearly drop everything I have. My eyes can't believe what they are seeing. There they all are: Monika, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and Sebastian.

"Are you sure Monika?", he asked. She nods her head. "Alright then. Kyle, you're with them."

I take an empty seat, which happens to be right beside Natsuki. My heart is so damn fast, I'm so nervous.

"Allow me to introduce us." She then starts to point out to each person at the table. "I'm Monika, that's Yuri, Sayori, Sebastian and Natsuki." They all wave at me, smiling brightly.

I can't believe what I'm seeing. I am so dumbfounded, that I don't introduce myself until a few seconds later. "Hi, I'm Kyle. I just moved here a few days ago."

"Yeah, you live right beside me and near Sayori." Sebastian says.

"Your house is really nice." Sayori adds.

"Well, since you are here, I might as well tell you that we are part of the Literature Club. I am the President, while Sayori is the Vice President. In case of your wondering, we will still accept anyone that wants to join."

I don't know how my heart hasn't thrown itself out of its chest. However, I'm still going to accept that. "I'll check it out later today." They all looked up surprised that I would even check it out. But I can tell they are excited.

"Since you are here, what types of things do you read?" Yuri asks.

Well, I know how easy it is for Natsuki to like me. "I read many types of things, but recently, I've picked up on manga." As expected, Natsuki looks at me with that statement.

"Oh really? Well, that is very interesting to hear." Yuri said. I smile at the remark.

"Come on! We'll never get finished if we keep on talking." Natsuki says in a bosy tone. Even though she doesn't like being called cute, when she acts like that, it's so contradicting.


	4. Stay In Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn't post a chapter yesterday, I decided to post two chapters today. Hopefully, the chapters will become shorter if that is something that you guys want.

Classes are finally over for today. Before the end of first period, I told them that I would join. Everyone was so happy to hear that, especially Natsuki. I can understand why she would be. After all, it's hard to find friends that have a similar interest in something like manga. Speaking of which, I decided to read some with Natsuki before the club meeting was over. At the end, Monika asked everyone to write a poem so that we can share tomorrow.

As I was leaving, Natsuki pulled me to the side. "Hey Kyle, can I come over to your house today?" That's weird. Natsuki coming over the first day I'm here?

"Yeah, sure. Doesn't bother me." I give her my address and walk out the class.

I arrive home 20 minutes later, which I walked with Sayori and Sebastian, since they live close to me. But something doesn't seem right. I wonder what Natsuki actually wants. It's probably best to ask that when she gets here.

After another 20 minutes of writing a poem, I'm finally finished. I take one good look at it before I put it in my bag. A few minutes later and I hear a knock on my door. Knowing it was Natsuki, I go and open the door.

"H-Hi. May I come in?" I'm worried. She looks nervous and scared, like something bad was going to happen.

"Yeah, come in." I said. As soon as she gets in, I look around to see what she is worried about and lock the door.

"Wow, its really nice here." She said that like she never seen something nice before. But I thanked her anyways.

"So Natsuki, what are doing here? Not that it's bad that you are. I'm just wondering." I pray to God that it's not bad.

"I want to say thank you for joining. It's hard to find someone who shares the same interest as I do." I had a feeling that is something she would say. But hearing it from her just pulls on my heartstrings.

"Well, do you want something to eat?" I'm not very good at having people at my house, especially if they're girls I have an interest for. But she shakes her head yes.

I decide to heat up some pizza from the freezer. Meanwhile, Natsuki and I talked about some thing that we like, but I mainly let Natsuki talk. Most of everything I hear is new from the normal game, but it matches with her personality. It is so nice to hear her talk about things she enjoys with passion.

A hour has passed. Natsuki looks at her phone, disappointed. "Oh man. I got to go."

Hearing her say that triggers a flashback to my nightmares for a couple seconds. I can't let anything happen to her, but I can't force her to stay with me. All I do is suggest it.

"Are you sure Natsuki? You know I got plenty of room." She shakes her head yes. "Ok, but you are welcome here anytime."

She looks surprised. "Really?" I nod. "If that's the case, how about I come over here tomorrow?"

"That's just fine by me." She smiles and starts to walk out. But before she does, she drops her bag and runs over to hug me. This took me by surprise, but I accept it.

"Thank you Kyle. You are so nice to me." I smile at her, which she returns one back to me. She then walk out.

"Well, I can definitely get used to this." I say that, but I know what awaits me in my sleep. "Hopefully it won't be that bad tonight."

* * *

No, it was so much more worse. It was the same but there was another body with a pair of yellow eyes: Sebastian. I hear the distorted voice let off a evil laugh. It sounds like its cutting in and out of reality.

"Oh Kyle, what is wrong of you? Did you plan on being happy here in this reality? I can assure you, more pain will come since you're here."

I'm getting fed up with this thing. "How about you show yourself? Face me!" I hear clapping behind me which seems to be a constant echo. I turn around to see a dark, thick shadow, with looks like it's being cut in and out of this world.

"Well Kyle, here I am. But I can assure you, I'm more than what you can handle."

Somehow, I feel me holding a knife in my hand that looks similar, but I'm not for sure.

"You killed my friends!" My anger is starting to let loose. "I'll make sure that you won't get away with this!"

All it does is laugh at my remark. "Oh really? Maybe  _you_ should take a look at yourself. You will see that you will cause pain to your friends. And then you will be nothing but a broken shell, waiting to be used!" I lose it as I ran towards the shadow, preparing to kill it. But I wake up instantly.

My breathing is shaky. I can't focus whatsoever. I need some answers. "M-Monika, you there?"

"Yes Kyle, I'm here."

"What the fuck is these dreams? Why is this happening to me?" I'm in desperate need for an answer.

"I-I don't know, but I think these dreams aren't just becoming dreams. It seems that you are able to bring things from them." I start to question but stop as I see what she means. There is a knife on my bed that was in my dream. I suddenly remember what value that knife has. It was the knife that I tried to kill myself with. That was the least thing to worry about.

"Who is the shadow? What significance does it serve?" 

"I don't know who it is. But I know one person that it may be: Libitina." She said that with a sense of fear.

"Do you mean that rumor I heard from some students?" She didn't say a thing, which must have been a yes. "Well, no matter what, I will stop this."

She tried to sound a little bit cheerful. "Ok, but just a heads up: it seems that school has been cancelled until the festival. Clubs can still meet at the time that school was over." I must try to figure out what is causing me such Hell.


	5. Day of Suprises

Well, I'm back at the club. Everyone greets me kindly. I can see Sebastian and Yuri reading a book with an eye symbol on it. They are reading awfully close together, its almost kind of intimate. Sebastian must notice it because he is blushing so hard. But anyways, I also see Monika and Sayori working on a poster, discussing something. And Natsuki is looking right at me.

"Oh yeah here you go." I hand her the manga that we were reading yesterday. I hand it to her, but her emotion seems a bit down. "Don't worry, it's fine."

"Ok." _Why does her mood seem off today?_ "Well, how was it?"

"I really enjoyed it" After hearing that, she give a small smile. I'm worried about her, but I don't think I should push her to talk about it. We are walking back to the closet, presumably to get the next book of manga, _Parfait Girls._

"So, what part did we leave off on?"

We left off on the part when--"

"Monika!!" I look at what she is distraught about, and see that the volume of manga is on the top shelf. "Why did you my manga all the way up there?" Her bossy tone doesn't sound cute but more... sad.

Monika calls out across the room, "Sorry, teacher told me to."

 _Maybe I should provide some help._ "Well, I can get them down."

She shouts at me. "I can get it myself. Do you think I'm short or something? Watch me!" She then gets the teacher's chair and rolls it up to the closet. She gets on it, finding it a bit shaking. "Well, what are you doing? Come help me instead of just standing there."

"Ok, I got it." I then held on the chair. "..."  _I can... I can almost see up her skirt!_ God, she'll kill me when she realizes it. I turn my head, trying not to look.

"Ug...heavy. Kyle, can you get this?"

"But I'll have to let go."

"It's fine, just hurry."

"Ok, let me stand up." I then proceed to stand up slowly. She then looks back, with a questioning look, then look like she recognizes something.  _Oh God, she figured out._ "Natsuki, the box!"

She starts stammering and her legs start shaking. "You trying to look at m-m-my--."

"I'm not. Just give me the box and don't move!"

"Y-you perv! You set me up! Go away!" I try to speak, but she cuts me off. "I can get this myself! Kyaa!" The chair swivels out from under her feet, causing her and the box of manga flying. I desperately try to catch her. She lands on me, sending me to the floor, and books start pelting me in the face. That's going to hurt a lot.

 She gets up by punching me, as soon as realizes that I'm not the floor and looks at the books. I hear her say, "Oh no." A book has a page with a diagonal crease. She tries to get it out, with no avail. She throws the book down. I can see her crying, before she runs out of the classroom.  _Something must have happened at home._

I run out the classroom after her and find her crying 20 seconds later. "Natsuki, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Just...everyday is just hard. I-I fear being at home all the time." I gently put my hand on her shoulder. "I just...want to be at the club...I actually feel accepted here."

 _She need my help. I can't let her hurt anymore._ "If you want, you are more than welcome to stay at my house for as long as you want. I won't ever judge you or do anything to make you feel scared."

She looks at me with a sense of hope. "Y-you sure?"

"Absolutely." I said.

She rushes into my arms, hugging me. She is keeping me from seeing her face, but I return a hug. "Thank you." I hear her crying still. But then she quickly kissed me on the cheek and runs off to the clubroom, leaving me suprised.

I was not expecting that. Not that it's a bad thing. After 2 hours, Sebastian and Yuri left, Monika and Sayori was staying back a bit longer, and me and Natsuki decide to leave.

We were down the hallway when Natsuki stopped me. "Wait, I think I forgot my bag."

"Don't worry I'll get it." As I'm almost down to the classroom, Monika speaks in my head

"Dont come in here. Just come back later."

"Well, Natsuki needs her bag, and I told her I would get it." I continue talking as I open the door. "Besides, what could possibly be hap--WHAT THE FUCK!?!"

Monika and Sayori are...kissing! And it looks pretty intimate. Well, it did until I barged in, making them stop immediately.

"K-Kyle! What are you doing here?" Sayori said hastily.

"I came to get Natsuki's bag, but what are you to doing?"

"I-I guess there no point on hiding it now." Monika said as she holds Sayori's hand. "The thing is...we have been dating for 2 years now."

"Isn't that something you should have told me?" Her and Sayori looks worried. "Look, it's not a big deal. After all, you two do make a lovely couple, so I can't say anything. But anyways, I need to go. You two have fun." I grab Natsuki's bag and leave the clubroom.

It seems that Natsuki only has two outfits, which hurts me. Tomorrow, I'm going to buy some outfits. Maybe I'll get Yuri and Sebastian to help. I'm sure I can spark something up between them. I know they like each other by the way they read each other's poems.

Me and Natsuki made cupcakes for the club just to be nice. She then asks me a question I had no intention to ever answer. "Hey Kyle, you don't have to answer but I was wondering: where is your family or do you have any?"

I'm dont know what to say. But if I'm going to get anywhere with her, I need to be truthful. "I...I had a family. My father James, and my brother Kory. They died a month ago in a car accident. I somehow survived it."

I can tell Natsuki starts to regret that she even asked. "Don't worry Natsuki, it's fine."

"No, I'm sorry." She said. "Its just..." I can see tears start to form. "I fear my father. He forces me to do dress cute and do things I don't want to do. He hurts and uses me." She then runs into my arms, hugging me tightly, crying hard. "And I can't go to the cops because he is one. I-I-I don't know what to do!"

 _I'll kill that bastard if I ever see him._ "You're safe here. He'll never hurt you again. I promise on my life."

After a while, she calmed down and went to the shower. While she was gone, I text Sebastian and Yuri if they can help me with something. They both said yes fast. I also texted Monika if she can. She also agreed. After she got out, I showed Natsuki her room, and soon she fell asleep.

I tried to, but I can't. After about an hour, I hear a knock on my door. "Come in." It was Natsuki.

"Hey Kyle. I...I can't sleep by myself. Is it ok if I can with you?"

"Y-yeah sure." She gets in, hugging me automatically 

"Thank you." She then falls asleep. Seeing her so innocent is sweet. And the fact that someone took advantage of her makes me pissed off! But she's safe with me. That's all that matters.


	6. Love is Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter. Most of the chapters before were 2 pre-written chapters combined into one. Not that its important, just as long as ya'll enjoy this.

Its Wednesday and an unusual day. I'm at a clothing shop with Sebastian and Yuri, buying clothes for Natsuki. Before we left, I told her I was doing something with Sebastian and Yuri, and that Monika is coming to come get her so they can do something. I was glad to hear that she would enjoy that. At least she's not alone.

"So Kyle, what are we doing here exactly?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm getting clothes for Natsuki." Geez, saying it out loud even sounds weird.

""Isn't that something her father should be doing?" Yuri asked. Do they not know what is going on? Hopefully this is a good excuse.

"Well yeah, but I figure I do something kind for her, especially because of what happened yesterday." 

"Well I guess seeing her in some different clothes would be nice." Yuri said. Sebastian agrees with her.

  _Man, how scared are you to express your feelings?_ "May I ask you guys something?" They shake their heads. "You guys look cute together. Have ya'll ever considered dating?" They both look embarrassed, blushing hard.

"W-Why do you ask?" Sebastian said. All I could is laugh.

"Are you serious? You must be playing." They both look confused. "It's clear that you guys like each other. I can see it when you guys are together, and the way you guys share your poems."

"Well...maybe dating wouldn't be so bad." Yuri said. That took me by surprise. But then I looked into her eyes. It's clear this is something she really wants.

"A-Are you serious? You would like that?" Sebastian said expectantly. He clearly feels the same too.

"Yes, if anything, I would love spending more time together." Yuri said as she grabbed a hold of Sebastian's hand.

_Yes, I knew it. I just wonder--._ My thoughts get cut off when I see them kissing. "Ohh, I wasn't expecting that." After a few seconds, they stop.

"I would love to do that." Sebastian said. I can't stop smiling. It seems that everyone is actually happy for once.

"Well, as much as I am happy for you guys, I still do need help."

"Well, I guess we'll wait for a later time." Sebastian said. For the rest of the time there, all they did was stargaze in each other's eyes. I decided not to push them, since it made shopping easier. I decided to get some clothes that was similar to Yuri and Monika's style of clothes.

 After an hour, I decided that I have got plenty of outfits, so we made our way back to our houses. On the way home I noticed that they were looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Is there something that you want to ask?" I said.

"Actually, yes." Yuri said. "It's not a big deal if you don't want to answer, but do you like Natsuki?"

I don't hesitate with an answer. "More than like. I feel as if I'm in love." They both looked very surprised. "I would do anything to make sure she was safe. No matter what."

"That's real sweet." Yuri replied. "Have you told her yet?" 

"Would that be odd? Confessing my love when I barely known her for a week?" Sebastian smacks me in the back in the head after my statement. "Hey man, what the hell?"

"C'mon Kyle. Have some faith in yourself. Look at you, why would she reject you?" His statement makes me think of something.  _What will happen if they ever figure out that I'm not of this reality?_

"I guess I could try, but let me give it some time before I tell her."

"That sounds fair enough." Yuri said. Sebastian  must think the same thing since he didn't say anything after that. Not before long, we reach our houses. I say my goodbyes and head inside. A few minutes later, Natsuki comes back home.

"Well, how was your time with Monika?" I ask.

"Well it was something special. I figured out Monika and Sayori are together. As in dating together."

"Yeah, I kind of walked in on them kissing yesterday. Not the best way to know, but at least it's not the worst way."

"So Kyle, how was your day with Sebastian and Yuri?"

"Well, I kind of gave them the idea they should be dating, which they both agreed on, after they stopped kissing of course."

"Geez, everyone is dating now? Now they will be spending time with themselves."

"Well, at least we have each other. Besides, just because they're dating, doesn't mean they'll forget about us. We are still friends with them, so we won't be forgotten."

"Well,  I guess you're right both ways. Besides, what did you do with them anyways?"

"Well... take a look for yourself." I then begin to show her the many dresses I picked out for her. "I figured that you needed some nice clothes to go out with." She is shocked by my nice gesture.

"K-Kyle, no one has done something like this in a long time." She then runs up to hug me. "I can't thank you enough for this."

"Well, as long as you like these, I think that is enough to make me happy."

"I do, especially this one." She then proceeds to show me a black dress similar to what Monika wears.

"I knew you would." I notice that she can't stop smiling, and neither can I. Gosh, why am I feeling dizzy?

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Do you still have that manga that we were reading?" She shoots me an obvious look like I'm dumb. "In that case, I would to continue reading it with you" We then continue to read for many hours until its time to sleep. Like last night, she decided to sleep with me. I guess because she feels a bit safer around me, but I'm not complaining. I do love her, after all. Hopefully the future won't be so bad.


	7. True Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is an actual "fanfiction" part. Hopefully it's good for a start. Since everything seems to happen of Sunday in the actual game, might as well continue the tradition.

Wow, its Sunday already? It doesn't feel like it. I guess spending time spending time with Natsuki really makes time pass. My fondness for her has only grew each day. I can't stop smiling while I'm around her. Is this what love is suppose to be? Either way, it feels like life has meaning now.

But there are many problems I'm still facing. One of them being Natsuki's dad. If he is a cop, I would figure that he would be doing everything possible to find her. Not only that, but it's hard to find him, since no one knows his name, except people that he has special connections to. But I was able to find his name, thanks to Natsuki: Itami. Only one problem: when is he going to make a appearance?

Another problem is my dreams. More of less, the voice in my dreams. I searched for many hours about this urban legend called "Project Libitina." Its a report on someone with many special abilities that alters reality. The question is, "what does Libitina have to do with my dreams, and why?"

But that doesn't matter right now. At the current moment, I'm stirring up icing for cupcakes for the festival tomorrow. It's a whole lot harder than I expected.

"Kyle, what's taking so long? We'll never get done at this pace." Natsuki said with her bossy tone. _Cute._

"Sorry, I didn't think icing would be so thick." She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Here, let me show you how a master does it peasant." She the bowl and whisk out of my hands and starts stirring fiercely. In seconds, the consistency starts to loosen. "There, like that." She sticks her finger to taste it. I start to do the same until she grabs my wrist. "You can't do that."

"And who did most of the work?" I start to inch my finger closer, while she tries all she can to stop me. As soon as I touch it, she pulls and my finger smears her face with icing.

"Awww, look at what you did!"  _That icing looks so good._ She scrapes it off with her finger and pushes it towards my face. "Take that!" Good thing I'm faster. I grab her wrist firm, but gently. She trys to use her other hand to combat me, but I grab that as well. She cant stop laughing. "Ahahah! Stop!"

"Not until you apologize for calling me peasant."

"Fine, I'm sorry for calling you peasant. You know I was just teasing, just like you do. Teasing girls just to get a reaction out of them. You shouldn't do that."

"Oh really? In that case, I shouldn't do this also." I then stick her finger with icing in my mouth, licking it off.

"A-A-Ahh! Did you just..."

"Well..." I honestly dont know what came of me, it just seemed right.

"Kyle, you know you dont that to girls unless you really like them. You do know that, right?" I notice her lips her slightly parted while she takes shallow breaths. I'm feeling dizzy again, but I know why now.

"Well, would that be a problem if I did like you Natsuki?" I notice that I'm no longer holding her wrist, but my arms are around her now.

_Oh God, what is happening?_

"N-No, it wouldn't. I...I do like you after all." I see she is moving in for a kiss and I do the same. Then our lips finally meet.

_Holy fuck!_

I would figure she would want to stop. But she doesn't. She pulls me in a bit closer. My hands stroke her soft, pink hair. Not breaking the kiss, I pick her up and sit her on the counter, while she let's out a small laugh.

I can't believe that this is actually happening. I have thought of many ways that this would feel, but I never thought it would feel this good. I bit the bottom of her lip, which she gasps at but than moans. So she liked that.

I can't even think. It feels like all thoughts I had before have completely vanished. But I'm glad. All I ever think about is Natsuki and I dont ever want to stop this. I really must be in love. I dont want to stop this feeling. But all good things must come to an end.

Me and Natsiki stop when we hear a knock on the door. "I'll go get it." It seems that the alarm for the stove was ringing, which means that the cupcakes were done. I go out to the front door and open it. Its...Monika?

"Monika, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing Kyle. What's up with you? You look like your out of breath?"

"Its...its nothing. But I know you didn't come here for nothing."

"Well, you're right. I need to talk to you actually."

"Well, what is it?"

"I think I know who may be causing you the nightmares." I automatically start paying attention. "Its someone from your reality. It's also the person involved in Project Libitina."

"But..everyone that I have known in my reality has died? Either that or they have gone missing for many years."

"Is there anyone that you may know? Anyone? Because someone you know wants to make you suffer."

"I...I don't know. Give me some time to remember."

She smiles at me. "Ok Kyle, you have fun with Natsuki. It's clear you were occupied." She winks at me.

"Oh, knock it off. You be safe." She then leaves and drives away.

I can't believe that I had made out with Natsuki! Reality is hitting me. Did she want to? Did she enjoy it? Does she...does she love me? I don't really get a chance to answer has she locks eyes with me.

"Sooo..." I really don't know what to say. I've never done something like this before.

"That was...wow" Me and Natsuki can't stop laughing.

"Well...what happens now?" She looks at the cupcakes. "Oh yeah. Totally forgot about that." After an hour, we finally are done with everything. The tension hasn't broke yet.

It's almost night. As always, I let her shower first. While she is gone, I spend some time thinking about what Monika said. Someone I know...it's hard to think about. It causes my head to hurt everytime I try. "Maybe this will go away soon."

After Natsuki and I are done, I decide to head off to bed. I dont waste anytime getting to bed. I'm trying to think through my day. I feel a slight dip in my bed.

"H-Hey Kyle, you don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." As soon as she gets in, she hugs me.

"Kyle...I have to ask you something." My heart starts beating so hard. "What are we exactly?"

"Well, what do you want us to be?"

"No, I asked you first.I know what I want, but I want to know what you want."

Hopefully she feels the same way. This is either going to feel great or it's going to destroy me. "I...I want to be your boyfriend." She starts giggling and moving around excitedly. She then kisses me for a couple seconds.

"I would love that so much." I can't stop smiling and I don't want to. I'm the happiest I've ever been. Me and Natsuki dating! That is something I would have never have imagined.

"Natsuki, you make me so happy. I can't believe that you actually feel the same. I've had the most joy I have ever felt when I am with you."

"Just one thing. Can we not tell the club yet? It doesn't feel like a good time."

"Whatever you want. I kind of feel the same way too." We kiss for a while longer. 

"While I like this, we have the festival tomorrow." She and I giggle. I'm surprised that she is cuddling with me. Her warmth is ever so comforting. I feel like nothing is going to go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliche ending with the famous last words "nothing can go wrong". Well... next chapter is not really dark, but it's not kind. Just think of this: what are you willing to do for someone you love?


	8. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably one that is something special. I must say, love brings out how people are, and their traits that they didn't even know. I thought about bringing that here, to show what love can do to someone who doesn't want to lose everything they ever cared about again.

It's the day of the festival. I woke up with an unusual feeling that I can't describe. It felt like I knew something was going to happen, but not sure if it is good or bad. I pass it on as just something silly that I think about.

To my suprise, when me and Natsuki left the house, we saw Yuri and Sebastian leaving together holding hands, and Monika and Sayori was also leaving with bright smiles on their faces.  _Is this a dream? Is everyone actually happy?_

Monika speaks to me in my thoughts. "Yes we are Kyle. Some of it has to do with you. So thank you." I see her pass that smile on to me. 

I can't believe it! I actually brought people happiness. And we're going to be in the festival. I could cry right now, I'm so happy. I see Natsuki smiling right beside me.  _God, I love you so much._

 After 20 minutes, we made it to the school and the clubroom. We then begin setting up everything. Sayori starts laying out pamphlets on the desks, Sebastian and Yuri are putting up their banner, and Natsuki and I are arranging the cupcakes.  _Geez, I got to go use the bathroom._ I tell them that I'll be back.

I start walking down the hallway, looking at other people's festival classrooms. I noticed something weird. "Why don't I have to go anymore?" I hear distorted laughter behind me and see the black figure there. It looks like a shadow with dark liquid covering it, like it's trying to become real.

"Well Kyle, we finally meet. I must say, the pleasure is all mine."

I feel my anger start to rise. "Who the hell are you?"

"I thought you would at least remember me somewhat." It let's out a menacing smile that shows  white, sharp teeth.

"Why are you doing this to me? Giving me nightmares that I've had? Give me an answer!" My patience I running thin.

"I want you to suffer, to feel the pain that I had. That project was really painful. I was held for many months. I wanted to die. That wouldn't have happened IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!!" Its voice shakes the hallway.

"I dont know who you are, but I know one thing for sure: if this keeps happening, I will kill you." It let's out another distorted laugh.

"Sorry to say Kyle, but I think you should be worried about the people around you... especially Natsuki. I wonder if she's alright." With that statement, it disappears.

I start running back to the clubroom. _That bastard better have not done something to Natsuki!_ As I make my way there, I hear a womans scream, followed by 4 men laughing.  _Natsuki!_ Its coming from the girls bathroom!

As I enter, I hear one man speak. "Shut up bitch! If you stop screaming, it'll be a bit easier!" I turn the corner and see something that puts me in a red mist. They are trying to rape her!

"YOU FUCKERS ARE GOING TO PAY!!!" My voice darkened with that sentence, like it wasn't even me.

I approach up to one as soon as I said that. I grab his shirt collar and pull back with all my strength, which launches him to the entrance. They all turn around finally. One tries to punch me, but I dodge it so easily, returning multiple punches to the ribs before striking a knockout blow to the face. The other charges at me with a knife, trying to stab me, but he's to slow. I grab the hand with the knife and and headbutt him, causing him to also get knocked out.

The last guy leaves Natsuki and walks towards me with a knife as well. "Finally, there is some competition." He runs at me trying to cut me. It seems that my anger is able to dodge everything he tries to bring to me. He soon gets very tired and stops.

"NICE TRY!" I punch him once and the face, sending him to the ground. As he looks up, I get on top of hims, punching him multiple times in the face with all my rage. After a few seconds, I stop to see his face is so bloodied up. Everyone else gets up and start to coward in fear. My work is done.

"Take your 'leader', and get the hell out of here! And if I ever see your faces again...I'LL KILL YOU!" I grab their leader and toss him to his allies. They grab him and start to make their escape quickly.

I start to calm down after a few seconds and see Natsuki crying heavily in the corner. "Natsuki..." I don't get another moment to speak as she runs up hugging me, sobbing heavily. "Shhh... it's ok now. Your with me."

She speaks to me with heavy sobs still coming out. "Y-y-you came for m-me."

"Of course I did. There is no way I'm ever going to let you get hurt. I swear on my life that will never happen again. I'll never leave your side." She looks up at me with tears streaking down her face. "Natsuki, I...I love you."

She looks surprised at my statement. "Y-you really m-mean that?" I kiss her in response. It lasts for several moments.

"Until my heart stops beating, I'll never stop loving you." I'm surprised to see her pull me in for a second, longer kiss. All of our thought, worries, fears, anything, it seems to disappear in those seconds. I can feel her clutching on the sides my shirt, as she is holding me. We slowly let go as we pull back. I can't help myself from smiling, and neither can she.

"This is probably going to be the only time I'm ever kissing a boy in a girl's bathroom." Me and her just laugh for a few seconds. I totally forgot that we were in the girl's bathroom.

"Well, shall we head back to the clubroom?" She nods her head and we try to not get caught by anyone passing. We both exit and we hold hands as we walk back in the clubroom. The festival goes on with a breeze and it's over before I know it. The club is cancelled for today due to the festival and Natsuki and I make our way back home.

When we get home, I decide to check Natsuki to see if they left bruises. Luckily they didn't, which gives me some relaxation. I don't want to see her in pain. She looks at me with questioning eyes.

"Hey Kyle, may I ask you something?"

"Anything, beautiful." She giggles at the comment.

"How come you seem so weak, but so strong? I mean, you tossed that guy like a ragdoll."

I haven't really thought of the idea of what happened. It all happened so fast that I didn't acknowledge most of the event.  I can't believe how much strength I had. " I guess that is something hidden in me. I think that only happens in situations for me that require me to get rough." I say as I was drinking some water.

"Really? Well...I wonder how it would feel like to...have it rough from you." I nearly choke on that statement.  _Does she mean..._

"Do you mean in the way I think you mean?" She giggles at me. I bet my face is so red right now.

"Take it however you want." She winks at me. She then heads off to the showers. I never would have thought to see that side of her. After all, would that trigger some flashbacks of her father? 

"I mean...if that is something she wants to experience, Ithen I guess we could try...when we get to that point in our relationship. " It would  be a first for me too. She has been the first girl that I genuinely loved. _I love her more than my_   _mother._

That thought gave me shivers down my spine. But why? Come to think about it, I haven't seen her in two or three years. I wonder if she is dead. I pass it on, not giving it another thought.

After a few hours, it finally night. Me and Natsuki are laying down in bed. I was about to fall asleep when she looks at me. "Hey Kyle, let me ask you something. I enjoyed the time that we spend together, but I worry that my father will find me. What will happen if he does?"

"Nothing will happen to you. Him, on the other hand, is another story. I know you told me how abusive your father is, so if he was to try anything, I'll make sure he won't be the same again." I can see her starting to tear up. I hold her in my arms. "Besides, he doesn't even know where I am. I checked to see if I'm in the system, and I technically don't exist yet. So he won't be finding out about me for another month."

She seems to be calming down now. "You know something? I've never been in another relationship before. But I have been interested in other guys, but I never loved one like you." I start blushing hard.

"I have been in one other relationship, but she left me because of..." I totally forgot the reason she even broke up with until know. It was because of the accident.that claimed my family.

"Because of what?" She looks at me with concerned eyes.

"Because of...my accident that killed my family." She gasps in response. "But I dont care about that. There are only a few people that mean anything to me anymore: The Literature Club and you. It's like that place is Heaven and your my saving angel."

She giggles. "Oh Kyle, you have a way with words." We kiss for a few seconds. "I'm tired. Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight sweetie." We then doze off to sleep. My mind is racing with many thoughts. I feel like I actually belong here. This world...this is my true reality!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few pointers. Most of Kyle's thoughts will have actual meaning for why they even come about. As for his voice deepening in the fight scene, that is to show his build up bottled emotions that he has kept hidden. Anyways, this chapter was a whole lot of fun to write!


	9. Pain And Love

I have that dream again. That's unusual. I never had this happen before. Usually when Natsuki is sleeping with me, my dreams don't appear. 

This dream has a different vibe. It's like I seen all this before. The area is covered with woods for as far as I can see. I then see a road and start running to it. I must be less than 100 yards from it until I hear what sounds like a crash. I get to the road and am automatically horrified by what I see. This...this is my accident!

I look at the car and see myself crying in the car, as I realized that my family is dead. I then hear a car door open. I look to see who it is. I go to see who may be near but I don't see anyone. I remember that in the police report that there was no fingerprints or footprints at the scene.

"I don't understand. How is there no one around. Someone must have been driving for this to happen."

"That is the case unless you have my power." Its that distorted voice again. "Having The Third Eye gives you many advantages. Man, those doctors had no idea of the potential that was bestowed upon them."

My anger keeps growing. "You mean that you were the cause of the accident?"

"Yes Kyle."

"You were the cause of my suffering?!"

"Oh, yes."

"You were the cause of me losing everyone and having no reason to live to the point I tried to kill myself!!!!"

"Yes, yes, and yes!" I can't even control myself. My anger put me back in a red mist. I can't control myselfI don't even sound or feel like myself anymore.

"I will find you, whoever you are, and when I do... I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!!!" The voice response is a sick and twisted distorted laugh.

"You can try to fight me, but it won't do you no good. I am the strongest I've ever been. And some little twig of a human won't hurt me. I am GOD!!"

"You call yourself a God, but you will still die by my hands."

"We'll see about that!"

* * *

I wake up instantly. I'm shivering from that dream. That thing was the cause of all my suffering, depression...the cuts on my arms. This thing tried to make me kill myself. But who is it?

It's about another 30 minutes before Natuki wakes up. I guess I can make some breakfast. Let's see...eggs, toast, ham. That sould do. After a while of cooking, I glance around and notice something on the counter. It's the knife that I tried to cut myself with and the one I pulled out of my dream.

I pick it up and observe it. Man, it looks more beautiful than the last time I saw it, which was Tuesday. Wait...today is Tuesday. Odd convenience. It has a unique chrome tint on the blade. The blade is 6 inches long, long enough for it to be in a sheath. The handle is has a skull design in the front. The handle itself has a tough but smooth feel to it, with a color of wine red. I always did like knife.

I got it when I was 14. I'd had picked up a hobby of collecting custom knives and I saw it at a festival. I was amazed by the knife and wanted it so bad. To my surprise, the man gave it to me for free, even though it looked very expensive. He did tell me something before he gave it to me.

"I must tell you, this knife is not your ordinarily knife." I remember looking at him confused. "This knife has been passed down to me for many years. It was made with many unusual properties that makes it very dangerous. It is basically indestructible. Take good care of it kid. I have a feeling you will need it for what life has ahead to you."

After a few moments of staring at it, I place it in my bag real quick. I would hate for Natsuki to find it.

* * *

It's almost the end of last period and I'm just so bored. I just want it to be over so I can go to The Literature Club. Today has been weird ever since that dream. All of my hatred is starting to come to light because of that thing.

_Ring!!_

Oh finally! Classes is finally over. Natsuki is waiting for me outside the class. We then walk to the club together. We.are almost there when we're stopped by a voice. I turn around to see a girl running up to us.

"S-sorry for stopping you guys. I was just wondering where The Literature Club is?" Me and Natsuki look at each other, surprised.

"That's funny. We're just going to it." I said.

"Oh really? That's great. I didnt want to go in without someone."

"May I ask, what is your name?" Natsuki asked.

"Oh. Of course. My name is Lisa."

"Well, my name is Kyle and this is my girlfriend, Natsuki." Natsuki looks at me with a smile.

"Awww, that real sweet. You two look cute together." I take a moment to observe Lisa. She is about the same height as Sayori, thin, looks like she's in our grade, has a mix of long brownish-blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Can you do us a favor Lisa? Don't tell the other club members about our relationship." I asked. She nods and we make our way into the club. For the rest of the time, everyone asks her question after question about literature.

She is quite interesting. Her reading style is the same as mine - except for manga - and she has a deep interest in theatre. She l sounds like she has at least a few traits that match everyone. I have no doubt that she'll be very suited to be in the club. She even has a interest in puppeteers. That seems odd to me.

Before I know it, the club is over and everyone leaves except Monika, Sayori, Natsuki, and me. I need to tell Monika about that dream. I go up to Monika. "Hey, can I have a few minutes to talk?"

Monika smiles at me. "Sure thing. We'll be back guys." We walk out of the club. "So, what's going on? You and Natsuki having fun?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. But I had another dream, a different one this time. It was about my accident. And you were right. Whoever was the victim of Project Libitina was the cause of these nightmares, and now, the death of my family."

"Kyle, I'm...I'm so sorry about that. Is there anything that I can do?"

"There is something that I need to ask of you. You have sentience, but not as much if this was a normal game. Can you try to look in my head, maybe into my memories?"

Monika looks nervous. "I...I don't know. I haven't tried anything like that."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "I trust you Monika. I need to know if you are able to see it." She sighs and puts her hands on my head. For a few seconds, it seems like nothing is happening. Then Monika faces starts to get more worrying.

"Oh God. I see it. That thing, what is that?"

"I was wondering the same Monika. I was hoping you were able to see who it is."

"I can't. Please, can I stop?" I nod and she lets go of my head. I could feel the pain that you were feeling, the anger, hate, just everything."

"I'm sorry that I got you to do that. I didn't know that was going to happen to you."

"It's OK. I understand why you asked."

"So, what happens now?"

"Well, we should probably get back to our girlfriends before they start to worry." Me and Monika laugh at that statement. As we're walking back, I wondered about how Monika and Sayori became close.

"Hey Monika, can I ask you a question?" She looks over at me. "How did you and Sayori become grilfriends?"

"Well, were do I began? Me and her started the club together and we were able to bring in Natsuki and Yuri shortly after. Since she was Vice President, we regularly spent a whole lot of time together. As time went on, I started to have feeling for her I couldn't describe. One day when I was helping her with a project at my house, she started to cry because she spilt something."

"Really? Was that because of..." How should I word this? I start to say it but she said it herself.

"Her depression? Yes."

"Sorry. I didn't want it to sound like I didn't care."

It's ok. Anyways, I knew something was wrong and I asked her about it. I knew that I already loved her and was willing to accept any of her burdens.That's when she told me about her depression and her love to me. I told her I felt the same way but I had a feeling she wouldn't believe me. So me and her had--."

"I know what you had, you don't have to tell me." She laughs at me because of that. "So how did her family feel about her relationship?"

"Well, that's another story. Her family was strict Christian's and they disapproved of it ever since. They didn't even care that their daughter was suffering from depression, them bastards."

That took me by surprise. I didn't think I would ever hear her say that. "So I guess because of that, you basically helped her fight it."

"Yes, but it wasn't easy. One day I came over to her house to check up on her and I..." I see tears start to form in her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me that. I already know what happens."

"Thanks Kyle. Anyway, that was over a year ago and ever since then, we have worked hard together and she finally was able to beat. I love her so much. I would--"

"--Never leave her side." Me and Monika say that in unison. "I feel the same way about Natsuki. If her father was to ever do something to her, I swear--." I stop myself from getting angry.

"Don't worry, I know what you were going to say. You know, you are the only person, besides me, that know about her home life. So far, you basically saved her. Her father has nearly given up on looking for her the last time I heard. And you're basically her first boyfriend."

I'm happy to know that, even though Natsuki told me yesterday. "Thanks Monika." We finally reach the clubroom. Hey, sorry for keeping you both waiting. Are you ready to go?" Natsuki smiles and nods. "Alright, see you two tomorrow." With that, we depart and head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted to dedicate this chapter to Monika's true persona without her influence that the game would impose on her having full sentience. I feel that this is what Monika would be like without the power that being the President would have. Now everyone can be happy.
> 
> And Lisa will have an impact in the story, unlike other characters that are there to be fillers in the story.


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter being sad and confusing for you before you read it. Little disclaimer: halfway through will get hard to understand. I'll explain it at the end the best I can. That whole part is my perspective, so you can take it however you want. It's mainly for storytelling purposes.
> 
> Next chapter will have something special, so don't worry.

When we got home, I had this uneasy feeling. I can't quite explain what it is. It feels like something will happen that could be devastating.  _What is happening to me?_

About 30 minutes later of Natsuki and me watching TV, she looked at me. It looks like she has something on her mind, but didn't want to ask. I decide to ask her myself. "Is everything okay Natsuki?"

"Oh yeah, everything is fine. Its just... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Natsuki, anything." I wonder what's on her mind.

"You always wear long sleeve shirts, even though it's not even close to winter. Why is that?" My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach. I don't know how to respond to that.

"Ahhh... it's... it's hard to explain." She looks at me curiously.

"How so? What could possibly be wrong?" I dont really what to answer. I know what the result would be. She would hate me for it.

"Don't be scared Kyle. You have to tell her. You have to be honest with her." I hear Monika say in my thoughts.

_Fine. Please Natsuki, dont hate me._

"Please don't hate me for this."

"Why would I Kyle? I love you, after all."

"I hope so." She looks at me again, this time with a concerned face. I roll up my sleeves and put my arms down, with the scars facing her. She has a horrified look on her face.

"K-Kyle!"

"I'm sorry Natsuki. I was really hoping that you would ever see this." I can see that she couldn't speak.

"You...what the fuck is wrong with you! Why would you ever try to do this?" I can see that she's crying. I never wanted her to be hurt, even by what I did in the pass.

"This happened a long time ago. I was so depressed and had absolutely no one to ever comfort me, help me, motivate me, or even say that I'm worth spending time with. Everyone I know had died and I was struggling to even live." I can feel myself tearing up. "So when I couldn't take it anymore, the loneliness, pain, guilt, suffering, hate, I decided to end it all. But somehow, I was saved. This was 3 weeks ago."

I sit back on the couch, crying. I can feel all the pain come back to me. I would expect Natsuki to run away, leave me, never love me again, disappear without a trace. Everyone would hate me at the club. They would throw me out and tell everyone that I was the reason Natsuki was gone and I would be hated so much, I would try to end it all again.

My thoughts keep flooding my mind. I don't even see that Natsuki sat down right beside me. "K-Kyle, I'm so sorry. I never knew that you had all that struggle. I wish you would have told me."

I look at her. "Why do you think I didn't? I didn't want you to think something different of what I was before that. I never wanted you to hurt you with my past." She hugs me without any hesitation.

"Kyle, you know me more than anyone else. Not even the club knows of my life. Things like this I don't tell anyone for obvious reasons, but you...I trust you. You're so understanding and caring for everyone at the club. You don't think any less of me. You give me so much hope." She then looks at me, ending the hug. "When I'm with you, I feel alive."

Those words resonate throughout my head. "I should have never kept something like this from you." I put down my sleeves. "From this point on, I won't keep anything from you again. I promise." We then hugged again. We stayed like this for a while. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

After a few hours later, while Natsuki was in the shower, I tried to talk to Monika over the phone. It went straight to voicemail every time. "That's weird. Why is it only going to voicemail? What could she possibly be doing?" I started thinking until one thought came to mind. "Oh. Why didn't I think of that? Maybe I should call when they aren't  _doing_ anything." I chuckled at the pun I made.

That did get me thinking of something. Me and Natsuki have been together for only a week and technically been dating for only 2 days. But what we were doing Sunday felt really intimate. I wondered if it would have led on to something more.

* * *

 

After a hour has passed, Natsuki is fast asleep in my bed. I would sleep, but I can't. After what has happened today, my mind can't stop racing with thoughts. Seconds later, Monika calls me back.

"Hey Kyle. How did it go?"

"It...went well. I really didn't want to do that, but I guess I didn't have much choice."

"I know it must have been hard for you to do that, but it would be okay now, right?"

I sigh. "I guess. But there is something I have to ask you. And this question is probably going to be hard to answer."

I can hear Monika walking in the phone. I guess she's going somewhere more private. But she then replies. "Ok, what is it?"

"This world, this reality, and everything that has happened with me and that...thing. It feels all real, like we're not even in a game. I guess my question is this: Are we even in the game?"

It takes Monika a while to answer. I don't rush her, as I need to know what this really is. She finally speaks up.

"No. This world is based off of the concept in the game, but its bent around in a way so its similar to your reality. So you may have died in your world, but I brought you here when I made this world. Basically,  anything you see or feel, is real because it is real. "

 I take a moment to process this. "But that can't be. I never seen dark figures glitching in front of me or just disappear when I was actually alive. And they never had distorted voices."

"I can explain that. That thing, what ever it is, doesn't belong here. Who ever that is, came from your world. Many years before, that would never happen, but your world is getting more technical. So basically, that thing is not human anymore. It's just code trying to write itself into the real world."

"So how did you bring me here?"  _Why have I never asked that?_

"It's very simple: The Third Eye."

That sounds weird. Monika was only influenced by that in the game. But that thing said it had the power of The Third Eye. "I thought you weren't influence by that."

"I wasn't. But you were. Whatever The Third Eye is, it's not human. Those doctors who were experimenting with it knew that, so they found someone who was basically a shell, and had nothing to live for and gave them a purpose. Whoever that was, was close to you and started to try to control you, so they can have a human form. I simply bented its power to form another reality and brought you with it. I think that's called 'playing God'. And that's what they were doing too."

"That's impossible. I kept in touch with almost everyone in my family. There is no way someone I knew was like that or would try to do that to me." 

"There must be. Think Kyle. Who have you not talked to in many years?"

"I-I don't know. Just give me a minute." I try to think of who could be a likely candidate. I was always around James and Kory. My grandparents kept in touch every so often. My uncle and his wife: I used to talk to them, but I haven't in a month or so. So who else haven't I--.

I stop myself when my thoughts came across someone. Someone I knew, loved, cared for, and now hated with furious anger and rage. Someone I haven't talked to in many years. They always was going to the doctor for something. The last time I talked to her, I nearly stabbed her with my knife that I cherish a lot, but not as much as Natsuki.

I then said: "My mother. Elyssa."

"Are you sure?"

"Most definitely. The last time we saw each other, I left her feeling like a broken shell. She deserved it for the Hell see put me through."

"What did she do?"

"Steal from us, made us feel like we were bad, lied to people, saying awful things to us, tried to kill herself to get back to us, knowing she wouldn't die."

"I'm sorry Kyle."

"No. I'm sorry. For not killing her. If I did, this wouldn't be happening to me."

"You also wouldn't be here, you know that right?" She sounded agitated.

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to you later. Sorry."

"Alright then. Bye." She sounded cheerfully.

Elyssa. Somehow that virus has got back into my life. And it's also the reason I got here. At least it did one thing right. It takes me a minute to realize that I walked outside 

I walk back inside and lay down in my bed. I only get 5 hours of sleep. Now it seems that the one thing that I never wanted to face again is something that could ruin not only my life, but now, everyone I cared about.

_Mom, I'm not sure if you can hear me in my thoughts. But when I find you, I will finish what I started. This time, you will die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what that whole conversation was about. Kyle wanted to know if his life was basically part of the game, in the sense of if he was a file that can be altered or erased. The world is surrounded by the style of the game and the personal issues in it, but not the overall fact that it's a game. So no, Kyle is not a .chr file along with everyone else.
> 
> He wonders how this is possible and Monika basically answered with The Third Eye. Although she had no influence of it, she was able to be brought about by it because of Kyle.
> 
> In this story, The Third Eye is supernatural, but brought into Kyle's reality by his technical world, basically making it an AI with a humans thoughts and feelings. In short terms, The Third Eye is like having the power of God.
> 
> The Third Eye makes things around it that is code have sentience, so Kyle must have been scrolling around the internet when Monika was basically a code with sentience to start with. With power like that, she could make another universe, or reality, and make it however she wants. Bringing Kyle also made that possible.
> 
> In short terms, this reality is the same as Kyle's, but without most of the struggles that his did have. In perspective, Kyle never died; he was just reborn.
> 
> This hurt my fucking to write out, so I hope I explained it enough. This is just my thoughts, so you can basically take it however you want.


	11. Party of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more trouble writing out this chapter. Mainly because I never done.something like this before. But I hope this is good. It's nearly NSFW, but I hope it's enough. Enjoy it while it last. *no pun intended*.

Today is Friday. Everyone has been extremely cheerful and happy. Natsuki has been very happy and nice, even to Lisa. Not that I think she is always mean to someone new, but maybe it's because of me. Monika decided to invite the club to a party that everyone was going to. Yuri and Natsuki didn't want to come, but they heavily pushed me and Sebastian to go.

Besides those two, everyone arrived there. It's hard to believe that everyone from school was here. It looks like it's some rich kids mansion. This is the first time I ever went to a party.

The smell of alcohol is strong in the air. Music is blaring and everyone is hollering as loud as they can. I guess this is people's version of fun. I don't what to even drink anything. I find Sebastian amongst the crowd.

"Hey, if I'm being honest, this is pretty boring."

"Yeah, this is something I don't do often. It look like they do this regularly." He then points at Monika and Sayori, who is drinking many red Solo cups. At least they are happy. I can't see Lisa anywhere.

"Well, I think I may go."

"I agree, let's go." We start walking out when we're stopped by 5 drunk kids.

"What are you doing leaving so early?" He said in slurred speech.

I said, "We're just leaving. Why?" They start laughing

"What's wrong? Gotta go attend to mommy?" Another kid said.

"Listen, why do you care? Just move." I want to be with Natsuki and I assume that he wants to be with Yuri.

"I would, but you haven't even got a drink." He holds out a red Solo cup. "And you're not leaving until you got a drink."

"I'm not drinking. Now move." I'm getting agitated by these punk kids.

"I dont think you heard Matt right. You ain't leaving until your drunk." Another kid said. I'm now pissed.

"Listen man, I just want to go. How hard is that?" Sebastian said with an agitated voice. I'm not the only pissed off one.

"It's easy. Drink and you can leave." Matt said. It seems that a large crowd is forming around us. 

"Fine, I will." Sebastian said, as he started to take the cup. 

"No, you won't." I said as I grab his wrist and put it down. "Listen punk. Me and him are not drinking. And we are getting out of here, one way or another." I see Monika, Sayori, and Lisa are now watching in the front. Monika interjects.

"Hey Matt, why don't you let them go? It's not like it actually matters." Monika gives a sweet smile at him.

"You know the rules Monika. So back off." He said with a scowl. Now I'm about knock this bastard out.

"You speak to her like that again, you will strongly regret it." I said.

"Oh really. What are you going to do? Fight me?" Now everyone starts staring at us. I only laugh at that as the 5 kids surround me.

"Fight? That's a kind word compared to what I would do to you." I see Matt pull out a pocket knife and points it at me.

"Choose your next words carefully. You may regret it."

"We'll see about that"

I grab his wrist, kick his legs out from underneath him, and punch him in the face, knocking him out. Another kid tries to punch me, but I dodge, causing him to punch his ally. Sebastian grabs the kids throat that tried to punch me and slams him to the ground. The punched ally looks at me, which I uppercut him in the face, knocking him back and Sebastian finishes him with a right hook. We turn around to see the other two holding pocket knives. We start to engage until I see glass bottles slam at the back of their heads, which they get knocked out. We are suprised to see who did that.

"Yuri?" 

"Natsuki?" We said our girlfriends names at the same time,  suprised. They're both wearing their casual outfits. Seeing Natsuki do that was...hot. _Really hot_. I guess Sebastian thinks the same thing. Our faces must be so dumb right now.

"What honey? They held you back. They were going to hurt you." Yuri said walking up towards Sebastian. "And I won't let anyone hurt my boyfriend."

"That was so hot." Sebastian said. They start kissing passionately. I scoff and turn to Natsuki.

"Can you believe them? What a bunch of lov--." I don't finish as Natsuki starts kissing me. I'm hooked on her lips and their sweet taste. I pull back. "Natsuki. I thought you wanted to wait."

" I did, but fuck it." I pull her back in for a longer kiss. I totally forget that we were surrounded by knockout kids. "As much as I want to keep doing this, we gotta go."

"I agree. Yuri, Monika, Sebasian, Sayori, Lisa. Tall want to go?" Natsuki called out.

They nod. Before we left, Lisa turnt around and yelled out at everyone. "This party sucks! Bye, ya bums!" Matt starts to get up and Monika turns around and kicks him in the head, knocking him out again. We then walk out.

* * *

 

"Let's go home." I say to Natsuki.

Everyone walked together for a while until we had to split. For the time we walked , all we could talk about was what happened at the end. We had to explain to Sayori, Yuri, and Sebastian about our relationship, but not what we did Sunday. In no time, we reached home.

As soon as we walked through the door, Natsuki turns me around to her. "That was so hot," She said. I kiss her first, making her squeak. She looks at me with a cute smile. Natsuki pushes me onto the couch and gets on top of my lap, her legs straddling my waist as we continued to kiss.

I decide to explore a bit by putting my hand under her shirt and start to go up to her chest. I'm suprised I'm even got to this point in our relationship. I pull back, breaking the kiss. "Natsuki, are you sure you want this." 

She smiles at me. "I do Kyle. So much." I'm suprised but happy.

She tries to kiss me, but I stop her. "Not here. Let's go upstairs." I grab a hold of her hand and lead her upstairs. I can see she is excited, but I'm nothing but nervous. _Will I be good?_

Closing the door, I hold her waist, embracing her in a slow, long, passionate kiss. I feel her hands on the hem of my shirt as she pulls it off with one go. This feels good, but I'm still nervous about my arms. The white, hidious scars that cover my arms. I hope she doesn't start thinking different about me. She walks up to me. "Don't worry Kyle. Your still my boyfriend."

I smile and kiss her. While I do this, I grab the hem of her shirt and pull it off with ease. She instantly covers her chest with her arms. I walk up to her and put them down. "Don't be scared. Your beautiful." She replies with another kiss. I get addicted by them every time.

I whisper in her ear. "Take off your skirt and get on the bed." I kiss her on the neck multiple times. She does as told, and she takes off her skirt eagerly. God, she looks so beautiful. _I guess I should do the same_. I unbutton my pants and drop them to the ground. I then join her on the bed. 

I kiss her as I get on top of her. I want to do more, but I really don't want to trigger any bad memories of her father. I guess she doesn't agree with me. "Don't hold back." I hear her say softly. I sit up, pulling her up on top of me, which she let's off a satisfied laugh.I feel her arms wrap around me. Her touch is addicting. I kiss her on the neck and throat, which make her whine in excitement. I take it a step further by undoing her bra and throwing it to the side. "Wow." She looks like a goddess to me.

She giggles as she pushes me over and gets on top of me. I let my hands wander, feeling her soft skin. I do want she wants by giving her a tougher touch. I proceed to grip her rear, pulling her closer to me, which earns a passionate moan.

Natauki gets off top of me and lays down on the bed. She puts my hands on the waistband of her panties. "Take them off." I does as she said as I grab her panties by the band and slowly pull them off. She giggles cutely as I do so. I pull out a condom and start to open it as Natsuki stops me. "Don't worry. I'm on the pill."

"Really?"

"What do you think I was doing while you were at that party?" She smiles at me. I follow up by removing the only last piece of clothing I was wearing.

"Are you sure?" I ask one last time.

She looks at me eagerly. "Yeah, go for it." Her breathing is heavy as I guess the anticipation is driving her crazy. My mind goes blank as I get stuck on one important thought.

Natsuki trusts me. She knew I would never be her father. She was is willing to give me everything she could off: her love, her trust, her heart, her virginity. She loves me.

_She really does love me. And I love you too. You are safe with me forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez. Writing out sex is more difficult than it is to actually do it. Haha! Anyways, I hope its fulfilling to say the least. The rest, just use the wonders of your imagination.


	12. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several things: Sorry for the long chapter.  
> This chapter was sad and happy to write.  
> I'm sorry for the tears of people who get sad from reading this.  
> Sorry overall, it's dark and gory.

My heart is beating heavily. I feel nothing but overwhelming enjoyment to what just happened. I look over to Natsuki to see her smiling so brightly. I pull her in so I can get closer to her. "That was..." I really don't know what to say. "Just wow."

Natsuki giggled as she laid in my arms. "Yeah, that was great." I kiss the top of her head as I stroked her soft, pink hair. I can't even think about anything else. It seems that all my worries I've had the past 2 weeks have disappeared from this one night. I can see her blushing cutely. "So...how do you feel?"

She takes a few moments to answer. "Truely satisfied." Me and her laugh at the statement. "And a little bit sore too."

"Yeah, hope its not too bad." I hold her in my arms for a bit longer until she looks up at me.

"Kyle, I need to tell you something." I look at her expectingly. "All of this has been... well, words can't describe how great it has been. I feel alive every moment I'm with you. Please don't let this feeling go away."

I bring her face up to mine, kissing her. "Natsuki, you don't ever have to worry about me taking that away from you. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would happen to me. I want to be with you forever."

She looks at me with the happiest expression I have ever seen from her. "Kyle, I love you so much." She kisses me ever so passionately. I hold on to this kiss for a while.

"If you want, you can go take a shower." I continue to stroke her hair and her cheek.

"I will soon. This is too comfy." I chuckle and continue to hold her in my arms as we exchange kisses ever so often.

She goes to head off in a shower and I put on a wine red colored bed robe. I look at my phone to see a bunch of missed calls and text from Lisa. "That's odd. I don't remember giving her my phone number." I call her once and she picks up. "Hey Lisa."

She stutters. "Oh, uh, hi Kyle. How are you?"

I couldn't contain myself. "I feel alive." I laugh at the broad statement.

"That's great. Um...there is something I need to tell you."

"Sure, anything. What's up?"

"Uh...I don't know how to put this." She sounds frightened and concerned.

"Lisa, what's wrong? You don't have to be afraid to talk. I'm sure whatever is going on is fine."

She sounds even more concerned. I think I hear her crying. "After the party, when I got home, I was sent an email from an unknown person. It read, 'Kyle is no hero. He can't be trusted. Stay away from him. If you want to live, you will tell me where he is.' What the hell is going on?"

I'm in shock. Who sent her that? Was it someone at the party? It couldn't be, she has been here for only a few weeks from what she told us about her. "Do you know who sent it? Does it give a name?"

"No. All it has is something on the bottom worded out to 'Elyssa'. Don't even know if that's a word."

No. This can't be happening. That parasite is reaching out to people in my club. People I call "friends". I hope she didn't tell it.

"Did you give that person an address? I need to know."

"No, only the street name." Oh God. What is going to happen?

"And that's it?"

"Yes. Kyle, what is going on? I'm scared. Did I do something bad? I can't lose any more friends."

 _Lose anymore friends?_ "Lisa, what do you mean?"

I can hear her sobbing loudly. "A month ago, I used to be bullied by people. Then my friends started to as well. One day, I told them a place to hang out: the middle of the woods. After that, I grabbed the two largest knives I could find and..." She trails off. She killed someone? "It was only one person and that was because he tried to kill me." She breaks down over the phone.

"Lisa, you are fine. Trust me. Everyone in the club has had to deal with many personal problems. There is no way we could judge you. I wouldn't blame you for that."

She starts to calm down. "That's why I moved here. I had to run and I wanted to live a new life. I wanted to be different. That's why I named myself Lisa. Someone like that wouldn't have those problems."

"Well I won't push you to tell your real name. That is entirely your choice." I think she stopped crying.

"Kyle...thank you. What's going to happen know?" I take a moment to think.

"I'm going to text everyone to meet at my place at 9 in the morning. We're going out to do something. It's a suprise." 

"Ok, as you wish. Bye Kyle."

"Bye Lisa." I hang up the phone and immediately text everyone to meet here at 9. Hopefully everything will be fine. They all agree and say their good night's. By this time, Natsuki walks into the room with a dark robe with red intricate designs all over it. "You never stop looking beautiful."

She giggles. "Thanks Kyle. You never stop look so...hot." I smile and give her a big kiss.

"So just letting you know, everyone is coming over at 9 in the morning. We're going to do something exciting."

She gives an excited look. "I can't wait!" I give her one last kiss and walk off in the shower. 

My mind can't stop racing. Elyssa is now trying to find me. I don't even know what it wants. All I know is that she wants me to suffer. Before, I didn't have nothing to lose, but know I have so much that I can lose. The club, my happy life, and most of all, Natsuki. The woman who gives me every reason to live.

I come up with an idea for tomorrow. There is a place that we could go on train. I still can't tell the name of the place, but the scenery is out of this world. It's so peaceful and beautiful. A place where all your worries and thoughts disappear. Yeah, that place is best.

After I get out, I hop into bed and see Natsuki smiling at me. I hold her close to me as we both drift off to sleep. What a night.

* * *

I wake up to see its 8 in the morning. Natsuki is still asleep. I get up and start making some breakfast. It's 8:50 when I get a call from Monika. I answer. "Hey Monika. What's up."

She speaks cheerfully. "Oh, nothing. Just letting you know that we all are coming over. We'll be there in a little bit."

"That's good. I have it al--". I stop when I hear knocking on my door. "You guys are already here?"

She sounds confused. "No, we're still 10 minutes away."

"What? Then who is--?" I stop because of what I see our the window. An old man with eyes like Natsuki's with a few cops that are holding some knives. "Oh no."

"What? What is it?"

"Call the cops and don't come here unless you got something to fight with. Record this now." I place the phone down while it still on the call. I grab the knife in my bag and place it inside the waist of the pants.

I open the door to see the old man. "Hey, how can I help?"

The old man speaks with a slightly deep, raspy voice. "I'm searching for a kid with pink hair, short, and her name is Natsuki. She ran away and we would like to know if you seen her."

"No. Sorry I can't help." I start to close the door when he grabs it and pulls it open again.

"Yes you can. You see, I know most of her friends and I know she is around here somewhere. And someone told me last night that a kid with your description left with her at a party, holding hands. So let me ask again: Where is she?"

"Listen sir, I don't know. And I don't know her. Now leave." He gives a sinister laugh.

"Well, thanks for lying." He pushes me to the ground and his buddies start kicking and punching me. "Now, where are you bitch!"

I scream with one gasp of breath. "Natsuki! Hide!" They continue for a little bit longer. They finally stop and tie me up with rope to a chair from the kitchen. A few seconds later, I hear Natsuki cry out in pain. I see her father dragging her down the stairs.

"What a little slut you are! I told you that you can't hide from me!" He throws her to the floor. "Now you're going to get it!"

"You touch her and I'll fucking kill you!" I scream out. One of them punches me in the ribs. I see him unbuckle his belt.

"Now I'm going to show you how it's really done!" I see him tearing off her clothes as she tries to resist. Tears keep falling from her eyes.

I sit and watch, painfully crying. There is nothing I can do. My eyes can't stop from seeing what's about to happen. I promised to protect her and make her feel safe.

"You shouldn't have defied me Kyle. Now you will feel the pain that I am showing you." Elyssa said in my mind, with her voice still distorted. Those words echo through my mind.

A red mist falls over me. I am filled with everlasting anger and rage. That bastard is trying to defile my girlfriend. He is trying to break her, corrupt her innocence, scar her for life. The thoughts keep filling my mind as I try to break out of the rope. I can feel it loosening.

"Get the fuck off her, you bastard!" That was Monika's voice. They're here. Everyone turns to look, except me. It seems like my rage is a gun, and Monika's voice was the trigger.

I snap out of the rope and go for the guy on my left. I punch him once in the face, sending him down to the ground. The guys on my right tries to stab me, which I grab his wrist, and kick him in the side of the knee as hard as I can. He screams out in pain as he falls to the ground. It sounds like they got the other's handled for sure.

I pull the knife out of the sheath and look at it. When I do, the mist only darkens more red. I look over at Itami. "TIME TO DIE!!" my voice again doesn't sound right, like it darkened.to something horrifying. I see him pull 2 knives out as he moves away from Natsuki.

"Finally, there is some competition. I can't wait to get back to what I was doing." We run towards each other and strike at each other. He tries to slash at me with the right knife, but I deflect it easily. I proceed to try and stab him, but he dodges out the way. I feel blood come from my left arm.

I charge towards him. He attempts to stab me with the left knife. I simply move and cut him twice in the chest. He laughs and we proceed to have the fight of our lives. He has cut me multiple times, but I have hurt him more. Blood stains the ground as we have moved outside.

In one last attempt, he charges at me. He tries to slash at me, but I grabbed the wrist he tried to use. I headbutt him once, sending him rocking. I stab him in the shoulder as hard as I can. He screams out in pain. I punch him 4 times in the face, which makes him fall to the ground. I get on top of him and pull the knife out.

The urge to kill him was strong. Every second I kept looking at him, the more I wanted to stab his heart out. I position the blade over his heart. I raise it up, but before I proceed, Monika screams out to me.

"Kyle, I know you want to kill him. Trust me, we all do." I look over to see everyone staring at me. I see Natsuki crying on the floor in the house. "There is enough evidence to send him in prison for good. He will die there. Please, don't do it."

I look over at the father to see his face with many blood spatters. I glance at Monika one last time before I look at him. I push the knife down as everyone screams. He is not dead.

The knife is in the ground, right beside his face. I pull him up to my face. "You will rot in hell, you bastard."

He laughs at me. "You think this is over? Elyssa has more stuff planned for you. You will suffer a hell while you're alive."

"Let her try. When I see her, she will die." I punch him once in the face, knocking him out. I get up and walk to Natsuki, who is still crying. "Natsuki, everything is fine. It's over." She looks up at me with a scared expression.

"K-Kyle, your bleeding. I'm so sorry. I should have never--." I stop her by putting a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry. He was weak and cut like a bitch." She then hugs me. "I said I would protect you and I never lie to someone I love. We can live peaceful now since he is done for."

She looks up at me. "Kyle, I love you so much." I pull her in for a long kiss. I don't feel pain anymore. As a matter of fact, I don't feel any blood pouring out anymore. I look at myself to see that my cuts are gone.

"What the hell? How?" I hear Monika giggling at me. "Did you..."

"Don't worry about it."

Seconds later, cops escort all the crooks in their cars. We gave them all the information and evidence that they need. They only needed a name to throw him away. Apparantly, Itami was a drug trafficker that they had been looking for for many years.

As they left, everyone looked at each other. Everyone is confused on what to do. I speak up to break the tension.

"Well, I said I would take us somewhere special. You guys still want to go." Everyone looks at each other and nods. "Great. Then let's go." Natsuki goes to put on the beautiful black dress I had bought her. I hold onto Natsuki's hand as we walk out the door. I look over at her to see her smiling.

"You look so beautiful." She blushes and turns her face away from me. I turn her face towards me. "I love you so much." I kiss her so passionately for several moments. We break the kiss and we continue on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said sorry. But it turned out great at the end. So there is some fluff. Elyssa will get what's coming to her. That's for sure.
> 
> Lisa's story will be told better soon. Trust me.


	13. Yoro Falls

After a few hours, we make it to the spot that I picked out. I heard of this place before by some students. A place so beautiful that any negativity you have will disappear: Yoro Falls.

Everyone awes at amazement. They then burst out laughing because of that. I can't help but smile. Everyone looks like they are enjoying themselves. I certainly am. The scenery is so peaceful that I never felt so relieved of pain.

Soon before I know it, everyone is diving into the water. Everyone except me and Yuri. I know why I'm not. There is no way I'm showing everyone my arms. But Yuri...why isn't she?

"Hey Yuri, why don't you go in?" I try to encourage her. She looks at me with a frightened expression.

"W-W-What? No! I can't!" She sounds really defensive.

"Hey Yuri, take it easy. Calm down." She has a look of worry on her face.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go." She starts to walk off fast. I'm confused. What is she hiding? I start to catch up with her.

"Yuri, what's wrong? Can you not swim?"

"No. I can swim just fine."

"Do you not like the cold water?" I keep asking things like that, but she denies everything I ask. "Yuri, what's the problem then?" She looks down at her arms.

Oh no. She doesn't do the one thing that I'm thinking right now, right? "Yuri, raise your sleeves."

She looks at me with a terrified face. "No! You'll hate me! You'll think I'm a sick freak!"

"Yuri, no I won't. You're my best friend. Why would I hate you?" She looks down at the ground, sad. I place a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me. OK?"

She nods and begins to roll up her sleeves. I would be horrified, but I can't be since it's what I'm hiding as well. She has many cuts on her arms, some that are white and healed, some are bright pink, and others are brighter red. She's not suicidal, so why does she do this?

"Yuri. Why do you do that?" She takes a few moments to respond.

"I do it for pleasure. When I have heightened excitement or emotions, I do it as a release." She is clearly sad. It's my turn now.

"Yuri, it's not that bad, compared to mine." I roll up my sleeves to show my scars. "These are from a few weeks ago. Everyone in my family had died and I had no one left to love. So I tried to take my own life, but someone saved me somehow."

"Kyle, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Even though I will miss them forever, it was probably the best thing for me. If that wouldn't have happened, I would have never have got with Natsuki. I love her with my life."

"I feel the same for Sebastian. I have liked him for a long time, but if it wasn't for you, I would probably have never got with him. Maybe I would, maybe not, who knows? But thank you."

I decide to hug her out of comfort. I know we all have demons we hide, but it sounds like everyone is exposing them because of me. I just hope I am not the cause for them to reoccur.

"Well, do you want to come back?" I ask.

She beams with delight. "Yes. Let's go. I don't want to leave without Sebastian."

Before we start walking, I ask her something. "One more thing. Have you told Sebastian yet?"

"Yes. And he still accepts me for who I am. I'm trying to stop for myself but mainly for him."

"Ok, let's go." We are close to the water when I stop. Yuri looks at me confused.  "You may want to move back some." She steps back and I walk backwards. As soon as I'm far away from the little ledge, I sprint as fast as I can, and jump the last second, diving headfirst into the water. Yuri follows my example.

* * *

 

It seems like days have gone by. When I get out of the water, I see its nearly 6 PM. "Hey guys, as much as I like to stay, we got to go." Everyone gets out the water and make our way back to the train station, mostly dry.

When we get off the train, I look to see it's nearly 10 PM. Thank God for street lights. But they only show most of what they can reach. We walk for a while, but while everyone is talking, my mind is replaying what Itami said.

_She has more planned for me? I wish the bitch would show her ugly mug. I hate her with every fiber of my being. She will die by my hands._

"If it's that easy, then do it. I'm waiting." Elyssa is speaking in my head again. This time, it's different. Her voice is still distorted, but it's a little bit more clear. I look around to find her but I can't. She is nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys. Did you hear someone?" They turn to me and shake their heads. "Ok then. Never mind." We continue walking.

Before we know it, me and Natsuki are at home. We are both so tired and exhausted by today. This has been so sad yet fun today. _There is a word for that right? Yeah, bittersweet. Ha, sounds like something Say--._

I stop my thought. She is not like that anymore. No one is. Everyone is happy, right? Even Lisa.

But is she? I can imagine she gets pretty uncomfortable with all the couples in the room. Maybe I can try to get her someone to date. It's the least I can do.

 _Tomorrow will be better. I know it will. I have got this far and I still have my friends and wif_ \--. 

I stop myself mid thought. Wife? Yes, I may love Natsuki, but marriage is something else. Plus, I don't think it's the time to think of something like that right now.

"Hey Kyle. Are you alright?" I snap back into reality.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine. How long have you been standing there?

"Only a few seconds." 

"Ok. Well, I'm heading off to the shower."

I start walking when she.turns me around and kisses me. "Kyle, I love you so much." 

I smile back at her. "Love you more." I walk out and soon later, I'm with Natsuki, which is fast asleep. God, she really does look like an angel when she sleeps. Seeing her like this gives me the feeling that I must protect her. So I will.

Not even someone like Elyssa will stop me this time.


	14. Living A Façade

I'm dreaming again. This hasn't happened in a while. It's different this time. The area is blurry at first. A few seconds later, it cleared up to reveal my old house.

Why am I back here? Why am I being showed the horrible things of my past? I see my past self holding my favorite knife. "No. Don't do it." I watch myself cut my arms, blood leaking from my arms. I pass out and I just look at my body. "Why would I do this?"

I stare at myself for a few minutes. I start to walk away when I hear footsteps. I turn around and am shocked at what I am looking at. "Monika?" I watch her clean up my arms, put tapes on the cuts, wrap them up in bandages and just simply fade out of reality. "But how? And why?"

"I ask myself the same thing Kyle." Its Elyssa. As I turn around, I see the dark, glitching shadow that tries to ruin my life. Her voice is still distorted.

"What's the point in hiding your voice Elyssa? I know who you are." As much as I'm angry right now, I can hold it in.

She sighs. "I guess your right. In that case, might as well see  _me."_ Before I can question what she is talking about, the dark shadow starts to form a figure. After about 10 seconds, I finally see what she really looks like.

She is close to the same height as me, her hair is blonde, and that is all that is the same about her. What has change creeps me out. She looks many years younger, relatively similar to what I seen in a picture of her before I was born. She looks more skinnier than the last time I saw her, close to about 150 pounds. Worse part was her eyes. They were an unrealistic dark red, but the way you look at them gives a dark, sinister feeling. 

But I wasn't afraid anymore. Knowing the person that destroyed my life and basically gave me a new one because of that gives me more stronger motivation to protect that. We stare at each other.

She finally speaks up after a few moments. "What's wrong Kyle? Do you not like this improvement?"

"Cut the bullshit. Tell me, what do you want?"

"Skipping to the case, are we." She let's put a sickening, dark smile. "It's quite simple. I want you do die by my hands so I can be real again. Only if our family does except for the one with The Third Eye will I live and feel alive."

I pull out the knife that I cherish most and point it at her. "You can try whatever you want, but I will kill you myself. I love everyone at the club and they will be safe when you die. I trust them with my life."

She looks at me with a suspicious look. "Even Lisa? The girl who kill someone and told you briefly over the phone? She is so easy to manipulate. One creepy email from me and she confesses her sins to you."

I see her scream out and pain. I look to see why and see that her right arm is cut. She is bleeding moderately. I look over at my knife so see it dripping with blood. She looks suprised and scared.

Her voice starts cutting out. "How?! Nothing can hurt me! But that can! YOU WILL PAY!!"

* * *

I wake up instantly. I look over to see that Natsuki isn't in bed. I go to get up when I feel like I'm holding something. I look and see the knife, covered in blood. I grab something to clean it off and start downstairs.

 _What is that smell?_ I look into the kitchen to see Natsuki cooking some breakfast. She looks so cute with her apron on over her dress. _Maybe I can make use of the situation._

While she is not looking, I silently sneak up around her and hug her from behind. She shrieks out and starts laughing when she realizes it's me. I kiss her on the neck. "Hey beautiful. This smells really good."

I continue to lightly kiss her neck. She must be ticklish with that because she can't stop laughing as she is speaking. "Kyle, I can't concentrate." I kiss her on the cheek before I let go.

"I wasn't expecting you to be awake so early."

"Well, I wanted to do something nice, so I thought I make breakfast for my boyfriend."

"Awww, that's really sweet and cute from you."

She looks at me me, smiling and blushing. "I think I picked that up from you."

"Oh please. I'm a fairly average guy. I can't compare myself with a goddess like you." She giggles at the compliment. It just pulls on my heartstrings every time I hear her genuinely happy.

"So Lisa called me this morning. She said that there was something that she needed to talk to you about. She wouldn't tell me what exactly."

"Did she say where?"

"The mall around 10. Its only 15 minutes away from here. I'm going to be hanging out with Yuri, Sayori, Sebastian, and Monika. We are going out to do something. Not exactly sure what." I hear a car horn beep once. "Theres my ride. I'll be back around 5." She kisses me quickly, but as soon as she turns to walk out, I pull her in for a longer, stronger kiss. She smiles as we break. "Bye honey." 

I wave and as soon as I can't see the car, I run upstairs to get the knife. When I start to walk out, I look at the towel to see it is flaking apart. When I touch it, it turns to dust. The knife, however, still shines as bright as the first day I got it. "What the hell is so special about this knife?

* * *

I reach the mall and she Lisa waiting at the entrance. I go to greet her. "Hey Lisa. How are you doing?"

She has a calm, but serious look on her face. "Fine. We need to talk. Can we...go walking down the road?"

I don't know why she didn't come down to my house. The neighborhood is so quiet and peaceful. Anyways, I agree to her and we ser.off walking away from the mall.

After a few minutes, we are far from the mall. I don't quite know qher eww I am, but I trust Lisa. She isn't speaking much, so I decide to get on with the purpose of me being here. "Lisa, is there something you wanted to say? You made it sound like it was important."

 She looks worried, like she could possibly do something wrong. "Well, what I told you a couple days ago...was half the truth."

I shoot her an awkward glance. "What are you talking about?"

She takes a few minutes to collect her thoughts. "Kyle what you are about to hear is something I have never told anyone before. Please don't start judging me."

"Lisa, I promise." She takes a few seconds before she starts speaking.

"I have been orphaned my entire life. No one ever thought about helping me find my family. So I was always alone, moving schools, never knowing people good enough to remember their faces. About a month ago, I have stayed in this one town for almost 2-3 years. I got to know people quite well. Only problem is, I got to know people quite well."

"That's confusing. How is that a problem."

"Well, around that time, people found out I was an orphan. They would call me names and make fun of me. Then my friends started to do it. I lost every bit of hope of ever being happy. I guess you can say I snapped. I hated everyone around me, I started pulling away from responsibilities, basically becoming an outcast."

"Didn't take you for the rebel kind."

"Well, I wish it stops there, but it doesn't. It only gets more darker." She continues to tell her story. "The bullying only got worse and worse. One day, I had enough. My hatred for every person was so strong, that I couldn't stop thinking about it. I told them a place they should hang out to get drunk and get laid."

"So did they show?"

"All the most terrible ones at least. I wanted to make them suffer. I look and see a bunch of kids drinking or God knows what. I took the 2 largest knives that I could find. I wanted to kill them all so much, but I couldn't. I almost walked away, until one pulled a gun out and proceeded to try to kill me. I threw the knife at him and the last thing I remember was the handle sticking outward."

I can't judge her. After all, I plan on killing someone that ruined my life, so I can only imagine what it must be like to actually do that In self defense. "Lisa, you're fine. How can I hate or judge you?"

She looks at me with sad eyes. "How can you not? I told someone the area you lived and the next morning, people showed up there with bad intentions, and you nearly killed someone."

"Even if you don't understand, you did the best thing you could." She looks at me, confused. "Natsuki didn't have it easy with her home life. I offered her a home where she didn't have to worry about anything like that. I did it because I loved her. The first moment I saw her, my world changed. All I ever wanted is to spend the rest of my life with her."

"That's sweet and thoughtful of you. I don't understand how you are able to accept the fact I told you that I basically have lived my life in a facade. How do you do it?"

"Lisa, everyone has demons that we keep hid. Exposing them to others that will accept those burdens is what matters. I will because I'm far from perfect."

"Kyle, thank you for listening to me." She looks at her phone. God, it's already 12? I didn't think time passed like that. I'm going to go home."

"If you are, let me at least walk you to there." She kindly accepts my offer and we head off. Around 30 minutes later, we arrived at her house. It's a fairly modern house that you usually see in movies. "Alright, see you later Lisa."

I start to walk off when she says something. "Kotonoha." I turn around. "My name is Kotonoha." She then proceeds to take off a wig to reveal lond dark hair. She also start to takes out what looks like contacts to reveal her purple eyes.

"Wow. You look so much more different than I thought. That's a good thing." I remember something immediately. "Wait. Are you Kotonoha from  _School Days_?"

"Yeah, but that story is not about me. I was simply the inspiration for the chatacter. The rest about her being a yandere is not me."

"I see. Well, bye Kotonoha." She waves kindly with a smile and walks inside.  _Oh my God. She was from School Days!_  I was a big fan of the anime and the game when I was younger. To actually meet her is so different. I feel like a fan boy right now.

I look at my phone and see it's nearly 5. I didn't realize that the time had passed. I went back into town to go car shopping. I bought 2 vehicles: a Ford Fusion Hybrid and Kawasaki Ninja H2. I'm having the bike shipped and I'm driving home.to surprise Natsuki.

As soon as I bought it, I drive home as fast and safe as I can. I get home around 5:05. I walk in through the door. "Hey Natsuki! I'm home!"

I hear her upstairs. "Come here." I walk upstairs to the bedroom.

 "So how's your day--" I stop and see Natsuki in lingerie. I have to force myself to not look dumb. "Natsuki... I cant even speak."

"Then why don't you shut up and come here?" She singled me to come to her. "Come take what's yours."

"Yes ma'am." I said seductively as I started to take off my clothes.

* * *

I look at the time on my phone as I laid on the bed. "10 o'clock. It hasn't felt like 5 hours." We both start to laugh.

"My God. That felt better than the first time. I'm glad Yuri taught me some things." Now we both can't stop laughing.

"So... how was your day?" I ask.

"Well, it was a bit challenging at first since Sebastian and Monika was there. After we convinced them to leave to do something somewhere else, it was a lot easier to get what we needed. I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it. Black really does suit you like that." We hold each other in our arms. "I'm happy with how today turned out."

"So how was your day?" Natsuki asked. I can't go into full detail of what today was about, but it doesn't mean I can't bend it around a bit.

"Well, it was a bit different. Kot-- Lisa had to talk to me about some things. It's nothing to bad. We saw Kotonoha from _School Days."_

She looks at me confused. "What are you talking about Kyle? You know that's an anime and a game, right?"

"I know. I ment we saw someone who looked like her, almost exactly, but it was another random person."

"Well, that's pretty cool." Her tone sounds totally off right now.

"Natsuki, what's wrong?"

She looks at me. "It's nothing. It's just...I can't stop thinking about what happened a couple days ago. He also said some persons name. Elyssa, right? What was he talking about?"

"Elyssa? That's nothing important. Never heard of someone named Elyssa. Sounds like a fake name honestly, but everything is fine. I promise you."

"I'm glad you say that." We kiss for a few moments. "I love you."

"I love you too." We stayed cuddled up till we start to fall asleep. I love how life is, but the more time goes on, the more people show their real selves. The person they keep hid in a facade. The only one still hiding now is me. But this facade will keep them all safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter. I just wanted to give Lisa more backstory so she has an actual meaning in the story. I hope I suprised you guys by making Lisa actually being Kotonoha from School Days. I never watched the anime, but I have watched the game being played. In a way, School Days is a mix of Yandere Simulator and DDLC. This should be interesting. Please let me know how this is going for you guys.


	15. Beauty Of Annihilation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest chapter I have ever written. The reason is because this chapter is devoted to only Elyssa. Let's see the mind of this sick freak.

Look at him fall asleep peacefully. What a fantasy that he is living in. I don't understand how this kid is still hanging on. Sure, he has people that love and adore him, but he can be turned into a ticking time bomb. As long as he doesn't have that blade, that is.

Nothing man made can hurt me. But that blade was able to cut me with such ease. It hurt so bad that it still is having problems healing fully. That knife is truly supernatural and dangerous to me. Just how much more is there to do?

I have thrown everything I can to hurt his little, fragile Natsuki. Everyone who has went up to him has failed. And anyone who fails me pays with.their death. Those 4 guys had met with a terrible fate, a car accident as they were running away. Matt and his pals, who have died from "alcohol poisoning." Yeah, untraceable poison does a whole lot. Itami...well, his fate will end very soon due to life in prison while he is a pedophile.

So what else can I do? I have The Third Eye. I can see, hear, know and do anything I may desire. Yet the one thing I can't do is find a great plan. I don't know what the club has done to him to make him immune to my rage.

Wait! The club. That's the answer! Everyone has their own demons that they fight and hide. While everyone doesn't have that anymore, triggering them back and amplifying the feelings will destroy their integrity. What can stop me?

Ahhhhhh! Damn visions. That's one of the rare disadvantages of The Third Eye. It's the visions of the future that behold before me. This one is happy though. It's Kyle getting married to Natsuki. Let me check when this is...Only a few months! No!

Kyle, I will become whole again. I can't stand to be a "glitch bitch." I try to become real but there is no form form that I have that can make me be  _me._   There is only one way to be who I want to be. That's to kill the last family member I have. I won't feel any remorse from killing him to take his form.

This plan will take some time to proceed. But one thing is for certain, I will win this time. Kyle, don't die just yet. That honor goes to me. Oh, what a feeling of beauty this is. This beauty of annihilation! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plan can work. If she succeeds, Kyle will blame himself for the club suffering that he will become a empty hollow shell that can be controlled by her. Or the plan can backfire and Kyle saves the club from their demise and kill Elyssa. Only time will tell. Which one do you think it is? Either way, it's not happy.


	16. Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologize. This hurt me to write. Don't take this with a grain of salt.

"Natsuki! Slow down!"

"What's wrong Kyle? I'm not even going that fast."

"So 90 in a curve is not fast!? I love you but you scare _me_ sometimes." She giggles at me. So yeah, she really is enjoying the Ford Fusion I got her. I shouldn't have told her there was a beast mode in it. But seeing her genuinely happy makes us almost dying worth it.

"I just wanted to see your reaction. I bet you didn't know that I could drive like that."

"No, I had no idea. I got to say, the way you handle the car is kind of a turn on". She punches me and I chuckle. "Where did you learn how to drive like that?"

"Fast and The Furious."

"Yeah, never mind on the turn on." She laughs at me. "Let me get this straight: you learned how to drive from a movie?"

"Is there a problem?" I see her speeding up and a red light is coming up. She's not looking at the road anymore.

"N-no. Natsuki..." _Oh fuck._ "Y-you paying attention?"

"Can't I look at my boyfriend?"  _OH FUCK!_ We are seconds away from the red light. Before I can say anything, she slams on the brakes and we come to a complete stop on the white line. She did that without even looking at the road.

"Holy shit Natsuki!" That was hot. But should I say that? "Ok Natsuki, you win. You are a badass." She giggles and kisses me.

"I did that to impress you. I won't drive like that again if you don't want me to. I hope that I did at least impressed you."

"I'm more than impressed. I was only teasing you.  You can drive however way you want. Just don't get caught and don't destroy your car."

She looks at me suprised. "M-my car? Kyle, you bought this car for me?" I nod and she starts cheering in happiness and kisses me again.  _Yeah, almost dying was definitely worth it to see that reaction._ "But what about you? Where's your car?"

"I didn't get a car. I got a sports bike."

"You like bikes?"

"Oh yes."

"I can't wait to see it." With that, we get out and head to school. Today is already starting out well. 

Me and Natsuki appear though the door of first period mere seconds before class starts. We sit at the usual table, which Kotonoha sits with us now. She still is showing off her Lisa identity. I wonder how long it will be before she tells the club about her actual self.

When we sit at the table, I notice something off immediately. Monika and Sayori are not here. "Hey guys, where is Monika and Sayori?" Everyone shrugs their shoulders. "That's unlike them. They are usually not like this."

"Maybe they're oversleeping. Sayori used to do that a long time ago." Yuri said without braking her gaze from her book.  _Wait, a long time ago?_

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"Some of last year." Sebastian said as he read with Yuri.

 _So what was happening last year?_ I don't know why I feel so damn defensive, but something is telling me that this is not right. I think for a while until I remember a conversation with Monika.  _Oh no. She didn't try to..._

I get up and ask the teacher to go to the bathroom. He nodded and I walk off to try to speak to Monika.  _Monika, are you there? Monika, where are you?_ I get no response. I call her and she answers. I give her no time to talk. "Monika, is everything ok?"

I can hear her panicking. "S-Sayori...it's happening again."

"Where are you right now?" She tells me the address and I run into the classroom to get everyone and we start to walk off. 

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" The teacher asked

"Somone we know is in trouble. Really bad trouble." I guess he saw the desperation in my eyes, like I just lost my best friend, because he let us go without another word. I hope I didn't lose one. I start to run.

"Kyle, what is going on?" Yuri said. Everyone is starting to catch up.

"Something is wrong with Sayori. We need to leave now." I said as I continued to run. I told them the address and we left in our cars. As for me, I drove as if there was no tomorrow. The trip is suppose to be 30 minutes. We make it there in 10.

* * *

 

It's been almost two hours since we got here. We have been sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Monika has been on the edge of her seat since she has sat down. Finally, the doctor called for all of us.

"So is she going to be ok?" Monika said hastily.

"Well, there is good news and bad news." He said. We all started to feel uneasy. "The good news is she is alive."

"What's the bad news?" I asked.

"Well, we can't find the reason why she won't wake up. Has she been stressed or upset recently."

"No. She was just fine last night." Monika explained.

"Well, we did run some tests and it seems that she almost overdose on sleep pills."

"That's impossible. She hasn't suffered from depression in a year. She doesn't even take sleeping pills." Monika sounds like she is losing control of her emotions.

"I don't know how else to explain. It could be possible that someone could have made it seem like she overdosed on pills. Cases like that have been reported."

Monika is starting to break down. "Who? Who would do this? We are so kind and nice. Who would try to destroy our lives."

Those words echo in my head. I know one person who would do this. Someone who would destroy everyone else's lives to get to me, break me and use me to wreck havoc. Someone who exist but doesn't. The virus of my life I called a mother.

"Elyssa." Everyone looks at me with a confused look. Monika's sad face has turnt into something out of pure rage. Natsuki looks at me upset and angry.

"You said that she was no one. Someone made up. You lied to me and now Sayori won't wake up." Painful tears fall from her face. "Who is Elyssa, Kyle? WHO?!"

Every word I speak is painful. "My mother." Everyone looks suprised. "She killed my father and brother in a car accident. She wants revenge for the small pain we gave her by not loving her compared to the Hell she put us through. She then taunted me for weeks until I tried to kill myself. Someone saved me, somehow. Now she'll try to hurt everyone else just to break me down until she kills me."

Everyone is at a lost for words. The doctor speaks up. "Sir, I have to report this to the police."

"It won't do you any good." He looks confused. "Technically, she doesn't exist. There is no file, fingerprint, even DNA of her. No one has ever had the slightest chance of finding her, let alone catching her."

He looks disappointed. "You must have been trying to find her yourself to know all this." I nod. "If that's the case, then we will have to wait for her to wake up." Monika starts to speak, but I interrupt her.

"I'll stay here to watch over Sayori. It's best if I do Monika. I can't let anything happen to you guys anymore. You guys just take care of yourself."

Monika is still angered, even though I see her trying to calm down. "Kyle, you best make sure nothing happens to her."

"I will." Everyone exchange similar glances at me and leaves. Natsuki, on the other hand, just stares at me. Her face is tear stained as she gives me a look at me with distrust. She leaves without another word.

The doctor shows me to the room that Natsuki is in. I am saddened by what I see. She is hooked up to many machines, her face is still, and her skin is just pale. I'm filled with instant grief. _I'm so sorry._

"Kyle, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel bad that this has happened to my friends."

"If I may ask sir, what do you plan on doing here? There is not much you can do."

"I have to make sure Sayori doesn't get hurt again because of me. Maybe if I speak my mind, she'll wake up. She lives for pleasing people, especially her friends."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the last thing you know about your mother?"

"I heard she was part of some special project from a group of scientists. I think it was called Project Libitina."

He is suprised. "That is impossible. There is no way that can be real. Having power called The Third Eye? Please, bigfoot has a bigger chance to be real." He looks at my face, which must have been a serious and truthful. He stops and takes some time to think about it. "I did a study about that a year ago. If it's true, that would explain the reason for Sayori's condition. But I thought that was an urban legend."

"So did I until the accident. As much as they tried to find, there was no sign that the car had anyone in it. I was taunted in my dreams for the next 3 weeks of horrible images of death surrounding me."

He looks at me one last time. "I will look at something when I get home. Stay safe." I wave and I'm now alone with Sayori.

* * *

I have been here for 5 days. I haven't slept since I got here. I can't sleep because the last time I did, someone got hurt. I have tried to stay awake, but caffeine can only do so much. Sayori hasn't got any better.

Everyone at the club has texted me asking if Sayori has gotten any better. They had decided to close all club activities until she got better. All they care about is if she was well. No one asked I'd I was doing ok except Kotonoha. As far as I'm concerned, she was my last friend at the moment.

Natsuki hasn't even called or text me whatsoever. The club has did what I feared most. They have completely shut me out. Whatever plan Elyssa has, it is starting to become complete.

My eyes are starting to become too heavy for me to handle. "No. Don't fall asleep... must...stay awake." I slap myself in the face as hard as I can. "Sayori...I'm so sorry that this happened. I just...wanted to be free from pain. But no matter what...I can't be free. You don't deserve this. The only bad thing you did...is love. Your son can be forgiven, but me...my sins hurts all I love."

Tears start to fall from my eyes. "Sayori, bundle of sunshine, keep shining bright even though my darkness kills all. My death will set you all free. Please, wake up."

The hartline monitor starts to flatline. "No. No. NO!" I start to attempt CPR. I felt more awake than I ever had. "You can't die on me. This club needs you. Don't let Elyssa get in your mind." Nothing is working. "Come on! Don't die on us all! You are what keeps the club together!"

I'm tired very fast, but I can't stop. "Don't die. We love you!" In my final attempts, I give all I can." Wake up! Don't die! Please! PLEASE!!!" 

 _It's over. She's dead..Sayori is dead...because of me._ Tears are flowing painfully free. I caused someone to die. Now I will suffer again. I can feel Elyssa's presence start to envelop me.

"Kyle, why are you crying?" I look up to see Sayori holding one of my hands.

"Your alive!" I hug her, not giving her anything to react. "Sayori, I was so worried. I thought you died. I'm so happy!" My tears are now from joy.

"Of course Kyle. I took a little nap, that was all." She looks around a room. "Kyle, why are we at a hospital?"

"Sayori, you have been asleep for 5 days. What was the last thing you remember?"

"5 days? Jeez, that drink that woman gave me must've been really strong with sleepy stuff."

"What lady? What did she look like? What was her name?"

"She was skinny, young, blone hair, about your height. And her eyes were dark red, which was weird. I think her name was Elyssa."

I knew it. Elyssa was the cause of this. She will pay for all this. Hurting me is one thing. My friends, that's something else. You would awaken Hell if you hurt my friends.

"Don't worry about that. Let's get you home." Its the afternoon. I call Monika, but she doesn't answer. I try Yuri, Sebastian, and Natsuki and get the same result. "That's weird. No one is picking up."

"Really? That's odd."

"Let me try Lisa." In a few seconds, she picks up.

"Kyle, how are you doing?"

"Sayori is awake." My ear goes dead from her screaming of excitement, but I don't care. I hear everyone else start to ask what is going on. Lisa explains and soon Monika takes over the phone.

"Kyle, why didn't you call?"

"What are you talking about? I called everyone and Lisa was the only one that answered."

"Kyle, no one got a call from you." 

"That's weird. Anyways, we are going to my house. Get out of school and come home to your girlfriend." Sayori hugs me out of happiness.  _She is alive and safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry. But Sayori is safe. That's important. Kyle, on the other hand, will struggle from this with everyone.


	17. Truths Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another bittersweet chapter. This is...I can't describe. See for yourself.

As soon as Monika walked through the door, she runs up to Sayori, hugging her as tears fell from her eyes. Everyone followed in similar fashion. Everyone was so happy that their friend was alive. They all look at me. They don't say anything at all.

"H-hey guys." I said weekly. The sleep deprivation is starting to take a toll on me.

"Hey Kyle. How are you?" Monika said in a unusual tone. Is she happy or angry to see me. Either way, I must do what I regret.

"I'm not okay. I'll leave you guys alone so you can spend time with Sayori." As I walk upstairs, Sebastian tries to stop me, but I just ignore him and walk past him. I go into my bathroom with a paper and pen.

After a few minutes of writing, I look at what I wrote.

* * *

 

_Goodbye._

_I'm sorry that I put you guys through suffering and pain of  almost losing a friend. So that is why I'm leaving you guys and committing suicide at Yoro Falls. You guys hate me for almost losing Sayori, a great friend, for the past 5 days. I haven't slept in that amount of time. So I will make sure Elyssa doesn't get what she wants._

_She has tormented me for a month. I have been able to stay strong since I got here, but she will destroy everything I love. The only way to make sure she doesn't do that is to take what she wants: a empty shell she can control and use for anything she desires._

_Yuri, keep on expressing your personality. Monika, make sure the club is successful. Sayori, I'm sorry; keep.on being the brightest ball of sunshine you are. Sebastian, never let go of Yuri. Lisa, express who you really are to the club._

_Lastly, Natsuki. I love you so much. Being with you every second was a dream come true. I couldn't have had it any other way. I hope you say happy and find love from someone else. I wish great things for everyone. I love you guys so much. Goodbye, Literature Club._

_With everlasting love,_

_Kyle._

* * *

Tears fall from my eyes. I will miss them so much. But this is the right thing to do. Elyssa will fail with my dying breath.

I start walking down the stairs. As I am, I hear everyone talking about me

"We don't hate Kyle, but I really don't know what to do." Monika said.

"You can't blame Kyle for what happened to me. He had no control. He saved my life." Sayori said. Those words pull on my sad heart. "He stayed up for 5 days so that nothing happened to me. He cares." I hear her crying.

"And I still care about him. He's a great friend. I forgive him." Yuri said. Sebastian, Kotonoha, Sayori also agreed.

"But he lied. Almost got you killed, Sayori. What else is he hiding?" Natsuki said. Sayori looks mad at Natsuki.

"He is your boyfriend. He saved you too, nearly killed Itami. No one would have done that, but him. He loves you so much."

"But..." I guess not being truthful reminds her of her father. I walk down the rest of the stairs. Everyone looks at me. They can see my tears

"Hey Kyle, we thought you were sleeping." Sayori said. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I will...forever." I put the note on the counter. Everyone looks at me confused, except Monika and Sayori. "Goodbye." As I walk towards the bike, Natsuki tries to stop me.

"Kyle, stay here, please." I give her one last kiss and take off without saying another word. The trip to Yoro is 3 hours long. I hope they don't come.

* * *

I finally made it to Yoro Falls. The place I took everyone when it was bad for them all. It's so peaceful. The thought of dying peacefully here. I pull the knife out and admire it one last time.

"Don't you fucking dare." Elyssa said in my head.

"I will. This time, I will die."

"You will make your friends suffer because of you not being strong enough to face me."

"I am facing you. I'm about to kill you. You need this body, but you can't have it when it's dead." I block her out from my thoughts. "I love you guys." I place the tip directly towards my heart and pull back. Before I can push forward, I hear Natsuki.

"Don't Kyle, please." I stop and I look at her. Everyone is standing there. "I need you still." Tears are falling from their eyes.

"I have too. You guys can't suffer because of me anymore. If I die, Elyssa can't hurt you."

Natsuki starts to walk towards me. "Fuck Elyssa. When we have to, we will deal with her together." She is now in front of me. "We need you Kyle.  _I_ still need you." I start to lower the knife. "Please...don't do this."

I have never been so confused and sad. My death will free them from Elyssa. But they want me to stay alive because they _love_ me. They have almost lost my trust because I knew of somewhat who was behind this. The memory of Sayori flatlining destroyed me. 

I love them all. I want to be with them. I want to have great memories with them. I want to be with Natsuki. I want her by my side till the day I die. I want the one thing I never had before: all life full of joy with the one I love.  _I want her to be my wife._

I put the knife back in the sheath and hug Natsuki, crying and sobbing painfully. She.does the same. "I'm so sorry. It's just...life is so hard on me right now. Elyssa can destroy my happiness again through you and I can't let that happen. But I love you so much Natsuki." We kiss for many seconds. I look over at the rest of the club, who faces seem to brighten up. "And I love you guys: Monika, Sayori, Sebastian, Yuri, Kotonoha."

"Kyle!" Kotonoha said loudly. Oh shit, I forgot that she still hasn't told them. I've been sleep deprived for 5 days that it slipped my mind.

"Kyle, do you mean Lisa?" Yuri said questionably.

"No, that's not my name." Everyone looks over at  _Lisa._ "I wanted to keep this hid for so long. But like all secrets do, they come out eventually." She proceed to take out her colored contacts and her wig to reveal her purple hair. "My real name is Kotonoha. Lisa was a name that I made up for myself."

She explains her story the way she told me. As expected, everyone is suprised to hear all this. Yuri is first to speak up. "We forgive you. How could we think less of you for this? We all have demons we keep hid." She turns to the rest of the club, lifting up her sleeves, which surprisingly her arms doesn't have any fresh cuts, only pink and white scars. "And I think I should tell mine as well."

As she told us the story, I see a pattern forming. The club sees me as the strongest minded member. They wouldn't think someone like me would break or fall for weakness. So the fact that I am exposing my demons convinces them to show their "bad" qualities openly. How much have I impacted this club?

"We forgive you, Yuri and Kotonoha." Sayori says. Everyone else also expresses their forgiveness.

"Can we go home? I'm tired. Staying up for 5 days is not good for your health." I chuckle to myself with that joke.

* * *

As I start to fall asleep, I get up and Natauki looks at me. "Kyle, what's wrong?"

"I'm...I'm too afraid to fall asleep. What if someth--." Natsuki shuts me up with a kiss.

"Don't worry Kyle, your home. Your with me. Trust me this time." She kisses me once more.

"O-ok. I can do that." Inhold her in my arms and I fall asleep fast.

Another dream. This is unusual this time. It looks like a marriage is taking place. I see the bride coming out right now. "Natsuki?" It doesn't take long for me to piece the fact that this is my wedding. I feel Elyssa's presence around me.

"Is this all real?" I ask.

"Sadly, yes. This is one possible outcome of this fight. And it's the only one where everything can possibly go right. The rest are destructive and bad, even if you win."

"You tried to kill Sayori and make it seem like suicide. Then you almost got me to do it also. I fucking hate you."

She sighs. "Listen. Do you think you are the only one suffering? Think about all others that could've had this chance. To be in a reality different without pain or misery."

I start to feel my temper rising. "But you are causing all this. Do you not see what you have done to everyone? That's why you can't be a real person. Because you are what I said you always were: a virus that needs to be deleted."

"Well that's where you're wrong. I have a form in your world now. Technically, I could just kill you, but The Third Eye won't allow that. It's very picky on how to kill."

"You made it a lot easier to die now."

"Did I?" I look at her confused. "You have one thing only.that can kill me. I can kill you however I want. You will lose, one way or another."

"We'll see about that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now things are starting to become clear and everyone is exposed. Not much more secrets to be told here.


	18. A Chance to Fight

I wake up to Natsuki crying. "Natsuki, what's wrong? Who's hurt now?"

She looks at me. "No one. That was the arresting officer of my father. Itami was killed this afternoon by a group of inmates." I hug Natsuki. I honestly don't know what to do here. I can't tell if she is happy or sad.

"Are you ok?"

She looks at me. "I'm happy that he is dead finally. But I guess I'm also sad that he is. He was the last bit of family that I had."

"No, he was not. Whether you know it or not, you had family already: the club and now, me." I kiss her hand. "He was nothing compared to what you already had." She hugs me a bit more. "You get some more rest. I'll be back." She falls back asleep soon after.

So, Itami is dead. That should be great, but something is not right about this. I start to think back of other encounters I had with others. Itami, the 4 thugs, Matt...they're all missing or declared dead. Is this Elyssa's work?

Maybe it's all an odd coincidence. I need to stop thinking about the past. I call everyone to see if everyone is alright. "Everything is great." They told me. At least there is good news for that.

It's 8:30. I think back to my dream. So I can actually get married. I can't believe my future is going to be a happy ending for everyone. I get a call from Kotonoha. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"H-how can I tell if...if someone likes me? And how can I tell someone that I like them?"

"Ohhhh. Kotonoha has a crush on somebody." I said in a joking tone.

"Oh, quit teasing me." She said.

I give a small laugh. "I can't tell you over the phone or it would take forever. Just come over to me and Natsuki's house."

"Ok, I'll be there in 20 minutes. See ya."

"Bye." I hang up the phone. I am actually suprised that she has an interest in anyone. I see Natsuki walk down the stairs in a robe. Maybe I can tease around a little bit.

I hide where she couldn't find me. "Kyle, you here?" I sneak up behind. "Hello. Ky--." I pick her up from behind and spin around. Her scream turns into laughter. I let her down after a few seconds. "Kyle, you know I hate it when I get dizzy."

"Sorry, I can't ever stop seeing someone so beautiful." I figure she would blush but she pushes me onto the couch. She get on my laps and starts kissing me. As much as I want this, we will have company soon.

"Natsuki, I should let you know that Kotonoha is coming soon." She looks at me with an unusual expression. "She has a crush on somebody, and she needs advice on how to tell if someone has a crush on her."

"Kotonoha has a crush?" Her tone is really happy. "I'm so happy for her! I would never think she would be the one to date." I agree with her. "Well, let me go get ready." She kisses me before she gets up and runs back upstairs.

I hear a knock on my door 15 minutes later. I answer it to see Kotonoha. Her outfit is unique, to say the least. She is wearing a purple dress with many red rose designs around it. I'm shocked to ever see her wear something like this.

"Hey Kotonoha. Come on in." She walks through and I close the door. Natsuki runs up to hug her and starts complimenting her dress. After they're done talking we take a seat in the couches. "So, who do have a crush on to start with?"

"Well, it's quite weird. I never asked anyone about this before."

"What, about asking someone out or telling them about your feelings?"

"Yes, because I don't know if she feels the same about me. I don't even know if she likes girls. Uh, why are you guys staring at me like that?"

We are both shocked to hear that Kotonoha is gay. She never seemed like the type. But I don't judge, so I will give her the best advice I can.

"Sorry, we just didn't expect you to like girls." I tried to expain.

"Its ok. Anyways, her name is Sekai. She is close to 5 feet, brown hair, dark blue eyes, skinny and beautiful." She says, blushing. "Odd how I ever thought I be the one to fall in love."

"No, you deserve to be happy Kotonoha." Natsuki explains. "If you like her, and she likes you, then you guys should get together."

"Well, I don't know if she even does. What am I suppose to do?"

"Has she complimented you on simple things?" I ask. She nods. "Has she walked with you down the hallways till a certain point? Has she always tried to cheer you up when you're down? Does she always seems happy to see _just_ you?" Question after question, she always nods. "I think it's quite simple. She likes you."

"What if I mess up? What if I say something that makes her hate me?"

I give a small laugh. "Kotonoha, everyone worries about things like that every moment their with someone. I worry about it when I'm with Natsuki. Just trust you're gut."

She tries to combat me with more questions, but it seems to fail. "O-ok, I'll try."

"There you go. I'm so happy! Kotonoha is in love!" Natsuki said excitedly.

"I'll be on my way. See you guys." She said.

For some weird reason, I don't think that's a good idea. "Are you sure? You can hang out with Natsuki. I got to go run errands, so you can keep each other company."

"I guess that wouldn't hurt." Natsuki said.

"Ok then, I guess I'll stay for a bit longer. See you Kyle."

"Bye." I walk out the door and hop in the car and leave.

* * *

 

I went to a indoor festival. Not for fun, but just to look around. It seems more packed here than the one I went to years ago. I stop when my eyes glance over at something: a custom knife collection.

I go over there and glance around while the man running the booth looks at me. He asks me a question. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"I'm not sure. Unless you gave this knife for  free, we never met." I show him the knife I have and his expression changes completely.

"Oh my God. He was right. My father wasn't crazy after all!"

I'm even more confused. "Uh sir, are you alright?"

He leans over the booth. "Come with me. You must." I really don't know if I should trust this guy, but if he tries anything, I always got a knife.

He let's me in the booth and opens up the back wall. Without anyone looking, we go inside. He flicks a switch and the light comes on. As soon as it does, I'm shocked at what I see.

This person has many different types of weapons. He has reports of people missing. There is also scientific reports on the walls for something. On closer inspection, I realized the reports are of people I have encountered and about Project Libitina.

I get the nerve to ask him something. "Sir, who are you?"

He looks at me. "You can call me Dan. Don't worry, I already know your name Kyle Headricks."

I give Dan a confused look. "Sir, I don't have a last name."

"Yes, you do. Just not in this reality." I'm suprised that he knows I'm not from here.

"How is it that you know I'm not from here? I thought that I blend in perfectly normal."

"Let's just say, we have some similarities." I try to figure out what he means. He is close to my height, brown eyes, black hair that is short, black scruffy beard, and he wears glasses.

"So you want to explain what is going on?" I ask.

"I thought you had that figured out. After all, you do want to kill Elyssa, right?" I nod. "I did too. I got here because of her. She said she had a plan and that I would get in her way, so she vanished me into my own creation."

"What does this have to do about your father?"

"My father used to tell stories he claimed were real. Stories about being tormented my a distorted voice. He didn't know what it was, but it didn't sound human. It used to show him things about his future when he would dream. He called it The Third Eye."

"Was he the one who gave me this knife?"

"Yes. He said earlier before he sold it to you, he had some vision about a kid who would be strongly interested in the knife. He claimed the knife was one of many weapons he had that could kill The Third Eye. That's why he gave it to you. A few days later, he died of unnatural reasons."

"So this is the only thing I can kill her with?" I said as I held out the knife.

"Not necessarily." He pulls out many more weapons that have some similarity to the knife. "He claimed that one day, I would find the kid in another world and when I do, I must give you these. It looks like he was right."

He places them all in a duffel bag and hands it to me. Finish this. I would if I could, but you have so much rage and hatred for her. It will keep you alive. Stay strong." We shake hands and I leave.

On the way home, my mind keeps thinking about what had happened. The more and more I think about it, the more I stress. I just need to go home and rest. I just need to be with Natsuki. She always makes things better for me as do I for her.


	19. I'm Not Real

After resting for a while when I got home, I still felt uneasy. Natsuki and Kotonoha had left with the car after I took the duffel bag out of it. They were going to look for something at a book store. Knowing Natsuki, it was most likely manga.

  _Gosh, doesn't that shit sound childish?_

Where the fuck did that thought come from? There is nothing wrong with that! I honestly don't know why I said that.

Anyway, I had called Monika to see if she was available. She told me that she was to spend time with Sayori. 

_Probably because she was worried the bitch was going to hang herself again._

"What the fuck is happening to me!" I scream. "Why is there so many negative thoughts? Everyone is happy. Nothing is wrong."

After about a minute, I calm back down. There is no need to think about the past or the present in any way. I decide to call Yuri to see if she is up to anything. "Hey Yuri. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Sebastian is over at my house. We were planning something for Sayori's birthday tomorrow."

"Wow, that's really nice of you guys. What do plan on doing afterwards."

"Nothing really. We were probably going to watch some T.V."

" _Are you sure you're not going to fuck yourself with his pen while he watches?"_

"WHAT!!! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

That was not a thought?! I really said that out loud!? "S-s-sorry, I don't know what the hell I just said! This has been happening to me all day!"

"You're a sick freak!" She hangs up immediately after.

"What the fuck is going on! Why is this happening to me!" 

_How about you talk about it with psycho Kotonoha? She seems like the gal that can really use a knife._

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" My mind won't stop buzzing. Every bad thought I have is being amplified 10 time worse.

_Monika killed everyone. Sebastian is a pussy for watching everyone die. You're a pussy for not killing Itami. You should have hanged him in front of the house. You should beat the shit out of Natsuki so she can get a rise from that!!_

I can't take it anymore. I start punching the wall over and over. That's not enough. I start breaking stuff in the house. Anything I get a hold of is destroyed. When that's not enough, I start slamming my head against the wall, laughing like a maniac. I stop when I see the sight of blood.

The house is in such a mess. Many things are destroyed. My head and fists is bleeding, and my thoughts are completely gone, only to be bring back depressing thoughts.

_You fucked up Kyle. Yuri will hate you. Natsuki will leave you. No one will love you again. You won't be allowed back into the club. You fucked the only chance you had to be happy._

I start crying and I don't stop. Painful tears keep rolling down my face. Nothing I'm doing is right. Why am I even here? I just get people hurt, just like I did in my reality. 

_So free yourself and everyone else. Stop being such a fucking burden on everyone!_

"Maybe I should. Now everyone can be happy." I pull the knife out and push the blade away from me. Before I can pull it in, I get a call from Natsuki. "H-hello." Fuck, my voice is shaking.

"Kyle, what is wrong?"

I should have lied. I should have told her that everything is fine. I should have killed myself after I got off the phone with her and set everyone free. But I didn't.

"I'm losing my fucking mind. I keep having these bad thoughts. I said something fucked up to Yuri and I didn't realize it! I keep thinking horrible things about everyone and I mean  _everyone_! Even you. I don't know what to do. I fucked up our house. I'm scared"

_Scared? Did you say scared? Boy, you are quite the bitch, aren't you?_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head get out of--"

"KYLE!!" Natsuki's voice breaks all the thoughts in my head. But her voice didn't come from the phone. I look at the doorway to see Natsuki and Kotonoha. I find myself kneeling down looking at the wall with the word "Elyssa" traced with my blood.

As soon as I see this, I cry again. This time, more painfully. Natsuki comes over and starts hugging me. Kotonoha gets a towel and water to clean "Elyssa" off the wall. What has happened to me? How can I save them when I can't keep control?

"I will fail!" I start to say. "Elyssa has taken a toll on my mind. It's over for me. She will get away with this and I can't stop it. Everyone will be--"

Natsuki puts her fingers on my lips, shushing me. "Kyle, you are wrong. She won't get away with this. She is a nobody, just like my father. If she gets near us, I'll fucking kill her myself."

I look at Natsuki's worried and vengeful eyes. She hates seeing me like this and she sounds like she actually cares. Kotonoha cleaned off my hands and forehead and put bandages over the knuckles. My forehead seems to have no cuts surprisingly.

"Kotonoha, call everyone over here. Kyle, just rest please?" Natsuki asked.

"I will when I clean everything up, I promise." She wants to disagree, but she just nods anyways. After a few minutes, everything is cleaned up. To my suprise, not much is broken from what I see. I lay down on the couch in Natsuki's lap while she stokes my hair.

"Natsuki, how do you still love me after all of this. I would figure you would hate my guts by now."

"Kyle!" She said, sounding hurt. "You have done so much for everyone at the club. You make everyone's day brighter by just being you. Most of all, you have helped me in so many ways, it's impossible for me to hate you. You saved my life, and you have made me the happiest I've ever been. I love so much." She kisses me right after that.

All I can do is smile. "I love you too." After a few minutes, I start to fall asleep."

* * *

"What is happening to Kyle? Is he even the same anymore? Does he even still care about us?" I hear a bunch of muffled voices, but I can't make out who is who.

"I still love him, so I'll still stick by his side." I fear some girl say.

"What he told me was fucked up! How can you still love him Natsuki?" Yuri??

I wake up with a jolt and see everyone having a heated debate between each other.  Monika and Sebastian are talking to each other; Sayori and Kotonoha are not agreeing with each other on something; Natsuki and Yuri are talking about me. It seems like the topics everyone is talking about is me.

They notice I'm awake and look at me. After a few seconds, Yuri walks to me and slaps me in the face. "That's for what you said."

"I tried to tell you, something has been wrong with me today."

"That doesn't give you the right to say something like that!" Yuri said shouting.

"Yuri, cut him some slack." Sayori says. "You know how much strain he has been in."

"So do you want to explain what has been happening to you?" Sebastian asks.

"I'm hearing all these bad thoughts in my head."I explain. "It's not like me to think bad negative thoughts, but today... after the dream I had last night, Elyssa is putting more strain on me."

"But still...you sounded so like you ment it. I feel like you are just trying to break us apart." Yuri said. Her glance is...scary almost.

"Break who apart?" I ask.

"Break all of all of us apart! I don't think you care at all! I think the only reason you joined was just to get underneath Natsuki's skirt!"

I lose it. All my stress has finally caught up with me.

"Really?" You think I don't care? I brought you and Sebastian together! I fought for everyone here, tried to save everyone from death!" Everyone's faces are started to turn scared. "Do you think it's easy? To see everyone die over and over again? To know that this reality is one that you weren't ever born in!?"

Everyone can't say a single thing. Natsuki speaks up. "Kyle...what are you talking about?" I don't have a choice now.

"I'm not form this reality. Elyssa's power somehow created me into this world. I seen all of your disastrous faiths in a form of a game. It hurts me to know that I have to see you guys suffer. That's why I'm trying everything I can to keep you guys safe. Kotonoha wasn't even in the game, so I don't think anything will happen to you."

Now no one is saying anything. Everyone is speechless. Monika already knows that I'm not from here, but I guess me telling everyone made her upset. Natsuki speaks up again.

"You are awful, horrible person. You never would have told anyone that you are basically not even real. You saw all bad things that happened to everyone in  the club, but you chose to ride most of it out." Tears are forming in her eyes.

"So you knew that I cut myself and you didn't try to prevent it? There is a special place in Hell for you!" Yuri said.

"And you had to leave Monika to save me? You can't help someone depressed? Fuck you!" Sayori said.

"I have tried to save every single one of you! I care about you and I still fight for you guys today! You can't stop Elyssa! She'll tear you guys apart!"

Natsuki slaps me in the face. That breaks my heart. "You're no better than my father after all!"

"Is that so?" Hearing that is a spear going through my soul. "I would've killed that bastard because I love you!"

"You don't know love!"

"If you think so, then leave!" All rational thoughts are gone. I'm filled with heartbreak. Everyone is upset to hear this. I scream at everyone. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" Everyone does so, but I can see it's because they hate me. Natsuki take one last look at me and leaves.

I start crying painfully. I just...I just lost everything.I don't have any hope in me at all. All I can do is cry all day long while I drink my pain away. I don't show up Monday. Or Tuesday. Or Wednesday. Thursday I don't show up, but I guess I bought a piano when I was drunk at one point. I have no idea on how to play piano, but I guess I have a natural talent for it when I tried.

But now, I don't know what to do. My life is now pointless. I'm just waiting for Elyssa to take over now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the saddest chapter I ever wrote. I'm sorry for myself and everyone who reads this.


	20. Your Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least this chapter isn't so damn depressing than the last one. Not going to lie, it's a but close to NFSW. This chapter is based off of Your Reality by DDLC. Some words are changed for it to be directed to Natsuki.

It's Sunday night. I have been practicing this one song I call "Your Reality." I wrote it for Natsuki. Not that she'll ever hear from me again. No one has even called me. I miss her so much.

She is leaving with Sebastian and Yuri at the moment. I stopped drinking Friday. I just want to do better, but that I can't help what I am here. Today would've been our month anniversary and Sayori's birthday. 

I'm performing this song in a big time restaurant. I feel that Sayori would want to come here to listen to the nice music. I hope it pleases everyone since I have worked hard on it.  Here we go.

 _Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you_  
_In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you_  
_The ink flows down into a dark puddle_  
_Just move your hand - write the way into her heart!_  
_But in this world of infinite choices_  
_What will it take just to find that special day?_  
_What will it take just to find that special day?_

My emotions are flooding in, but that only makes it more determined to play it. Everyone has started to pay attention to the song now.

 _Have I found everybody a fun assignment to do today?_  
_When you're here, everything that we do is fun for them anyway_  
_When I can't even read my own feelings_  
_What good are words when her smile says it all?_  
_And if this world won't write me an ending_  
_What will it take just for me to have it all?_

No one is doing anything now. They have their eyes glued on me as I continue my solo piano part of the song. This next part always makes me break.

 _Does my pen only write bitter words for those who are dear to me?_  
_Is it love if I take you, or is it love if I set you free?_  
_The ink flows down into a dark puddle_  
_How can I write love into reality?_  
_If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat_  
_What do you call love in your reality?_  
_And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you_  
_I'll leave you be_

A tear falls from my eyes as I play the last part of the song. My song ends and the whole place roars in applause. My pain is silenced by hearing all of this. I wish my friends were here to hear me play.

* * *

I'm back home. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed my song. I sit back and think back about what has happened. "I wish I was born here. Its more peaceful and I feel that I was destined to be here. Everyone I ever loved is here."

After a few minutes, I started to cook something. I'm trying to relax myself. "I loved that song Kyle." I hear someone say behind me. I turn around and am suprised to see everyone again.

I'm speechless. "H-hey."

"You haven't been at school all week." Monika said.

"Well, I've been busy and I'm pretty sure I'm not part of anything anymore." I said.

"You're not. I'm not going to kick you out for something like that." She explained. 

"Well, why are you guys here?" I ask.

"Well, we did some talking all week and we all feel bad about what has happened to us. I'm especially sorry for assuming anything that was fucked up." Yuri explained.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for ever saying that Saturday. That wasn't me, I can assure you." I explain. "And Natsuki, I'm still confused on what we are at the moment. I know that I love you still. I can't live without you. It hurts me too much." My tears are starting to form.

"I love you Kyle." Natsuki says. "Not being here is a painful struggle. I miss being with you every waking moment for you to comfort me into your arms." We run into to each other arms and hug in an neverending embrace. "I love you Kyle."

I can see that everyone is brightening up. "Words simply cannot explain how much joy I have. It's only better if I show you."

I raise her chin up and kiss her. I hear everyone awww. I start to pull back, but Natsuki wraps her arms around my neck. I place my hands around her waist as I take her upstairs, completely forgetting that people are here. I don't care.

Being gentle was not a priority in both of our minds. We just took off our clothes as fast as we could. I needed her as much as she needed me. We keep on kissing as we laid on the bed. We feel each other as if we haven't seen each other in years. My mind is cleared.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear. She giggles at the comment. I sit up on the bed and pull her up. She clearly enjoys this side of me. I kiss her several times on the neck. She squirms in excitement. I lay her down on the bed and continue to kiss her down till I reach her stomach.

"God, I missed this so much!" She said desperately. Take me Kyle!"

"Don't worry. I'm not messing this up again." I look into her bright pink eyes.  You are mine till the day I die." I kiss her as she smiles.

"I must say: having sex with our friends downstairs is making this really hot." She says. We both laugh as we continue. I can't help but to keep thinking: _this woman is my reality._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to say, hopefully things can continue to look up for everyone without Elyssa bothering everyone.


	21. Our Time

Me and Natsuki are laying in bed just staring into each other's eyes. I can't believe everything worked out in the end. I know I will have to work hard to gain their complete trust again, but if this is what I have to look forward to, then it's worth every minute. I look at the time on my phone.

"It's 1 in the morning. That felt like mere seconds though." She giggles at the remark and looks at me.

"Kyle, may I ask you a question?" I nod. "What was it like in your reality?"

I sit up. I was expecting this question to pop up eventually, so I already have an answer. "Hell. Sure there were some good moments, but it felt like every day was a war to get through life. When my family died, it felt like the world was crushing me with everlasting pain."

"Is that why you came here? To find an easy way out?" She asked concerned.

"I wanted to be happy. When I saw you guys struggle because someone decided that making other people get out through Hell was entertaining, I wanted to leave immediately. My world is nothing but a corrupted version of what life should be." 

I look at her. "And I wanted to be with you. Even though you were ment to be bossy, I saw something in you that I never seen before: peace. Even though your father was an abusive asshole who deserved to rot im Hell, you never broke. Making you happy was something I longed for. It's hard to explain the amount of love I have for you."

She gets up and hugs me tightly. "Kyle, I'm so happy you're here with me. This feels like a fantasy come true. Please don't wake me up from this dream."

I lift her chin up. "This is not a dream beautiful. This is real. I'm real. This is reality. You are my reality." I kiss her for what feels like an eternity when I hear a knock on our door.

"Hey, you guys in there? We've been waiting for you for 3 hours. What are you to doing?" Kotonoha said.

Me and Natsuki look at each other for a few seconds and burst out laughing. We have completely forgot that the club was downstairs the whole entire time!

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be out in a minute." I said, gasping for breath. She walks away. "Well..."

"Let's just go downstairs." Natsuki said as she was putting on her clothers.

We walk downstairs and see the whole club with dinner on the table. Everyone is sitting in it.

"You guy's know its 1 AM right?" I ask.

"And? School is out tomorrow." Monika said."

"What were you guys doing up there?" Sayori asks.

"You don't want to know." I say. Monika whispers something in Sayori's ear, but I can guess what that is. Her expression changes fast.

"Ohhhh." Sayori said.

"So how did you like that song?" I ask.

That was great Kyle! I loved it!" Everyone nods I  agreement. "You never told us that you can play the piano."

"I didn't know how to. I guess I bought it for no reason, but I did tried it out one day. I guess it is just a natural talent."

"Well that is great Kyle. Is that the only song you know?" Monika asks.

"Yeah. It just kept coming up in my head. Honestly, it sounds like something you would play Monika." I say that because I remember at the end of the game, she would play that to express how much she loved the player, not the MC.

"Maybe, but I do play piano frequently and I did come up with a song just recently."

"Really? Why don't you play it for us? I say as I point to the piano.

Monika looks freaked out. "I-i've never played before in front of anyone. I'm not ready."

"Really? Come on. I have faith in you." I say to reassure her.

She takes a couple moments to think about it. "Okay, I'll try. Don't expect me to do good." We all clap for her.

She sits down in front of the piano and starts playing a few notes. It starts off as a soft melody. Then she begins to sing.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

I'm not sure if anyone else is picking up on this, but I can already tell this song is written for Sayori. Her voice and demeanor is completely different when she sings. It's almost like I don't know even know who she is.

  
_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand...Take my whole life too..._  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

As the last bit of the song plays, I see her have the biggest smile on her face that I have ever seen. Her emerald green eyes brighten up with life. Or is it love? Either way, she is completely in her element.

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

When she stops playing, everyone burst out in applause. I can't even do anything. I'm just completely stunned at what I just heard. Everything in that song was a pure representation of how much she loves Sayori. I start thinking about something.

_Her anniversary with Sayori is this Friday. Was this the way she is trying to convey how much she loves Sayori? Is she..._

My thinking is stopped when I see the outline of a small box in her black jacket.  _She is going to ask Sayori to marry her!_

"Oh my God!" Everyone looks at me. I didn't think I was going to scream that out. "I-I'm sorry. I just didn't think of how much that was going to throw me off guard. That was so beautiful." I try to explain. I just couldn't contain the amount of joy I just had.

"Well, thank you Kyle." Monika says as she sits down in her seat. Everyone continues what they they were doing.

* * *

I wake up happily to see it's Monday. Not because of that, but because of Natsuki being back into my life. Last night couldn't have been better. The morning sun coming through the window makes the lighting seem so romantic.

I go to wake up Natsuki, but when I shake her, all that I see is a mannequin with a pink wig fall off the bed. "What the h--?" My sentence is cut off by Natsuki jumping on top of me laughing.

My worries vanish just by the sight of this girl. I can't help but to always admire her every time I see her. Her raw beauty always takes me by suprise. I wouldn't have my life any other way.

"You can't ever stop looking so damn cute, can you?" I say with a smile.

"Why would I? I want to look the best I can for my boyfriend." She saids as she kisses me. As soon as she does, I roll her on her back as I get on top, not breaking the kiss. She giggles which just makes my stomach flutter like butterflies.

I look into her eyes. Those beautiful, pink colored eyes that I adore each and every single day. "Your eyes are so beautiful." She blushes, which makes her more cute. "Everything about you just brightens up my life. You are worth the suffering I have been through. Let's just stay like this for the day."

"I have no problem with that. Just do one thing for me." I look at her. "Make sure that no one is here." I nod and go look out through my house. It seems that no one is here. I go upstairs to my room.

"No one is here." I look at her confused. "When did you put on a robe?"

"Why? Do you want me without it?" I nod. She takes it off to show that she is wearing black lingerie. "Tonight is going to be a long night."

"Its morning." I said.

"Excatly." Natsuki says. All I do is shut up, take off my clothes and embrace the beauty in front of me. I can't even get time to think clearly. All I can do is think of Natsuki and only Natsuki. Every pent up anger and sadness I had just vanished for the whole entire day.

* * *

 

Before I know it, it's 10 at night. Me an Natsuki just lay in each others arms, not moving. I speak up. "That was..." I can't finish the sentence.

"Just beautiful and fun." Natsuki saids. "This is how yesterday should have went."

"I agree." I stroke her short, pink hair as I hold her. "I love you."

She looks up and kisses me. "Love you more." She snuggles up to me with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I say. I don't even fall asleep. All I do is stare at Natsuki. My mind would be thinking about how much I love her, but my body is preventing that.

 _I'm going to be sore tomorrow._ I soon fall asleep after that thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I would say something about the chapter, but I can't for this one. It speaks for itself. The song is Can't Help Falling In Love With You by OR3O on YouTube. This song always gets me when I hear it. It is something that you should check out.


	22. Long Day, Longer Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this took so long to write.This chapter is intersting. I decided to... uh... just read the end. See for yourself. This chapter is bittersweet and scarring for Kyle. I couldn't help, but laugh while writing the end.

Its Tuesday afternoon. Today has been so great. After not being on school for a week, I would figure there would monstrous amounts of work that I needed to do, but everything is so simple, so it will only take an hour to finish.

Being able to see Natsuki has benefited me as well. I feel many times better to see her so happy. Not only that, but the club seems to have a more positive attitude. 

Mentioning the club, I realize something. Kotonoha seems to be running a little bit late for the club today. I ask everyone. "Hey, have you guys seen Kotonoha?" They all shrug their shoulders. "That's odd. She's not usually the one--"

"Hey, I'm here!" Kotonoha interrupts me mid sentence. "And I brought someone with me today. Her name is Sekai."

Me and Natsuki look at each other and asks each other about them two. "Did she tell her how she feels?" Natsuki whispers to me.

"I don't know, but if she didn't, it's best if we don't talk about it with Sekai." I reply. Me and Natsuki walk up to Sekai and introduce ourselves.

"Hello Sekai. It's a pleasure to meet you." I say.

"We are glad that you stopped by." Natsuki says.

"Thank you both. In glad to be here to. Kotonoha seems to be really happy here, so I thought I would stop by to see what it's like here." Sekai saids.

Just like we did with Kotonoha, we asked her question after question about all her interest in literature. To my suprise, her interests are almost identical to Kotonoha's. Her personality, demeanor, just anything, are alike as well. No wonder why Kotonoha likes her.

And now the club meeting is over. I guess it's time to go home.

**_No, talk to Sekai. It's important._ **

For some weird reason, I need to talk to Sekai. It feels like my subconscious is making me. I don't think that's bad, but it is way to early to tell.

"Hey Natsuki, why don't you hang out with Kotonoha? I need to talk with Sekai for a little bit." I ask her.

"Okay, we'll be at the house. Don't take to long." She kisses me and walks off. Now it's just me and Sekai in the clubroom alone.

"So you guys are a couple?" She asks.

"Yeah and we're not the only ones. Monika and Sayori are together as well as Yuri and Sebastian. Funny, we all got closer because of this club."

"Well that's sweet. I wish I had that type of feeling."

I grab a broom and a dustpan and hand it to Sekai. "Well, you can talk to me about that. While we're doing that, can you help me clean a little bit?" She nods.

We start sweeping and I'm the first to speak. "So, do you have an interest in anyone?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't think it would work out anyways."

"Sure it can. What's holding you down?" She looks hesitant to answer. "Listen, even if Monika is the club president, it's my job to look out for everyone's best intentions. So you can talk to me about anything."

"Well thank you for that." She look's a bit hesitant still, but relaxed. "The problem is, my father is strictly religious."

"How religious?"

"If he ever figured out I was gay, he would either try to perform a exorcism to 'get the demons out of me' or the would beat me till I was straight." She looks saddened now.

I try to help her out. "Damn, isn't that the one thing a Christian is not suppose to do? For what I know, you are suppose to hate the sin, not the sinner."

"Yeah, he usually turn a blind eye on that part." She laughs halfheartedly.

"You shouldn't let your father get in the way of making yourself happy. Sayori is with Monika and her family is exactly the same."

"I know, but I don't think that this girl I have a crush on even wants to be with me." Her eyes are starting to tear up.

"What's her name?" I ask.

Sekai replies. "It's Kotonoha."I know she has a crush on Sekai, so to be able to hear that makes me happy.

"Really?" I say suprised.

"Yes. I care for her so much. After she told me her story of changing her name to Lisa so she wouldn't get judged by everyone, I felt bad for her. I let her be who she wanted to be when we would hang out. She would completely change her whole appearance around me."

"Some people feel comfortable to be who they want to be with others that care about them."

"And that's not the only thing. We spent more time with each other and soon I started to have feelings for her. I would be completely happy every second I was with her. As soon as I didn't see her, I would break down instantly. I have wanted to tell her for a year now, but I can't bring myself to do it."

I place my hand on her shoulder. "You should tell her. Because you are ment to be happy with her. Your father won't stop that, I promise."

She looks up at me. "You have no idea what he does on a daily basis with his friends. He say he's good Christian's, but he deserve to burn in Hell!"

After hearing that, I get only more worried that things aren't how it was thought out to be. "Why? What does he do?"

"You don't want to know. It's sickening and you would hate me for it. Hell, you would probably tell Kotonoha how he use me!"

_What does she mean? I hope it's not like Natsuki._

"Sekai, you don't mean..."

"What else could I possibly mean!?" She breaks down in tears. "Him and his group are sick fucks! They dominate me to worship some name that doesn't have any meaning!"

I hug her to comfort her. "Sekai, don't worry. That won't happen again. I promise. But I need to know, what do mean? What do they worship?"

She tries to speak through her sobs. I don't know what it is. All I know is how to spell it out. E-L-Y-S-S-A."

"No. Not Elyssa." This is worse than I thought it was.

_First, that bitch tries to ruin my life. Then she makes me think of things I would never think, until I hit a point that I go insane. Now she is being praised like a God! Those fuckers better start praying because I'm coming for them!_

"Sekai, I'm going to take you to my house. Kotonoha will be there. You go in there and tell her how you feel. It will work because she feels the same way to. She can't stop talking about you."

She stops crying. "R-really?"

"Yes. While you do that, I will fix this. I just need your address." She gives me her address and we walk out to the car. On the way there, she looks at me.

"What are you going to do?" She asks.

"What is needed. All you need to know is that you are about to be free and happy." We pull up and as soon as Sekai gets out, I pull out and start driving to her house.

I call Natsuki to let her know that I'll be home around two hours. I look in the back seat to see my duffel bag is still in here. Good, I'll need it.

* * *

I pull up to the home that Sekai lives in. There are many cars and it sounds like there is a lot of drunk guys here. "She has to put up with this every day?" I look and see several eye symbols around the house in many forms. "They will pay."

I put my duffel bag on the trunk to look at the weapons Dan has given me. I find a pair of wearable gloves that are tough on the knuckles. "Brass knuckle gloves? Interesting." I pull out my favorite blade and put it on my side.

There are so many blades he has. All of them have the exact same style as my knife. The one's that are not blades have similar design patterns to replicate the blades. I put the bag into the car and start walking towards the house.

I have decided to take with me the gloves and my knife. When I reach the house, I see a pipe laying down. I pick it up and hold it one hand. "Let's do this."

I kick down the door and all I see is a huge gang in this house. There are close to 20 people in here. As soon as they hear me, they pull out their blades or pick up whatever they can use. They all try to kill me, but with no avail. One by one, they fall to my feet, either knocked out or with something broken beyond repair.

There are only 5 people left and no one got a single scratch on me. I see what must be Sekai's father and start to walk towards him. One guy tried to stab me, but I grabbed his wrist and hit him in the shoulder with the pipe. Another starts charging me, but doesn't get far as I roundhouse kick him. One guy pulls out a gun and points it at me. I take the pipe and throw it at his head, causing him to fall on the ground. The last guy tries to tackle me. I simply grab him by the throat and throw him through a table.

Now it's just me and Sekai's father. He pulls out 2 knives and start to slash at me. Having to fight Itami has made me prepared for something like this. He swings pathetically but I dodge them every single time.

When he starts to look fatigued, I punch him several times before I uppercut him, which sends him falling. I get on top and put my blade on his throat. I need answers.

"Tell me, who do you worship?"

"Elyssa." He spits out blood onto the floor. 

"Why? She's not a God, she is just a sick bitch!"

He laughs. "You don't know what it is like to have power over someone helpless. It feels so good!"

"Like you with Sekai. Is that why you did that? For a sense of power?!" My anger is though the roof. He is worse than Itami. Even Itami put up a bigger fight than this guy has.

"Not only that, but it felt good to ruin that girls life. I brought her into this world, so I should be able to use her how I want!" He laugh maniacally. 

"YOU FUCKER!!" I stab the knife into the ground right beside his throat and start punching him in the face. Blood splatters everywhere as I keep on. I feel no remorse, no pity, no sense of guilt for this. All I feel is the urge to destory him.

After 5 minutes, I finally stop. His face is so bloody. He is gasping for breaths. I pull him up to my face and speak. "Will Elyssa save you from this? Will she?" No answer. "Will she!!"

He speaks in a low voice. "No, but she will get what she wants. You can't save them. You can try, but you will fail. My purpose is finally ment, so I can die now." Without warning, he pulls a gun out and points it at _his_ head. As soon as he pulls the trigger, blood splatters all over the floor.

"Oh...My...God." That was all I could say. There was nothing else to say. I just saw a man kill himself without a moment of hesitation or fear. He wanted me to do what I did. 

_She wanted me to do what I did. She was trying to make a statement. Anyone who comes into my life will suffer because of me. She sees herself as God in this world and she made an example of her influence._

"No. You are nothing in this world. I will save them. And I will win. You can't stop me from achieving what I want Elyssa. Even if it takes me killing you to accomplish this, than I will!" 

I pick up the knife and put it back to my side. I drag everyone alive outside. I pour gasoline in the house and light it. I watch the house burn as I drive off.

* * *

I pull up to the house 20 minutes later. I take one look at myself in the door mirror. "No blood, no scratch, nothing wrong. Great!" I gently open the door. "Hey everyo--." My sentence gets cut short from Kotonoha and Sekai kissing passionately. They are laying down on the couch doing this.

They stop and adjust themselves as they get up. "S-sorry. I didn't think you would be home so early." Sekai explains. Kotonoha giggles at how much Sekai is blushing. "So, what did you do? Did you kill him?"

"Already jumping to conclusions? No, I didn't kill him!" I put the bag on the kitchen counter. "He is psychotic. He said some pretty messed up things, so I beat the hell out of everyone and him."

"Kyle are you okay?" I didn't hear Natsuki even walk in as she said that. She runs up and hugs me.

"I'm fine honey. Dont worry." I kiss her on top of the head. 

"So what happened? Is he dead?" Sekai asks urgently. She really wants to know what happened to him.

I sigh. "Yes, he is dead. He killed himself in front of me. I know Elyssa wants to win, but she will get crazy to be able to."

"Who is Elyssa?" Sekai asks.

"My mother." She gasps. "She has tried to kill me over 2 to 3 months now. She killed my family and now she wants to kill me. How she does it is random. But don't worry, you're safe."

"Safe? Safe? How am I--" Sekai gets silenced by Kotonoha's kiss.

"Don't worry babe. Kyle can protect us. He has done it for everyone here, helped us get through our struggles and he hasn't failed yet. Trust me." Kotonoha tells Sekai this and she calms down immediately.

"That's what the bag is for." I say as I put it on the ground and open it. "For what I know, these can save us from Elyssa. I had planned on giving everyone at least one of these and it's made itself clear that I must." I spend the next few minutes about my plan

* * *

 

An hour goes by and everything is calm. I look and see the weather is dark and bad outside. "Kyle, where am I going to live?" Sekai asks.

"I have a few bedrooms here. You and Kotonoha are free to sleep in one of them." They both looks at me.

"T-thank you." Kotonoha saids.

"Just try not to be too loud." I explain. Kotonoha and Sekai kiss each other again. I'm not the one to be grossed out by public affection, but when it's in my house, it makes me uneasy for some weird reason. I'm just happy for them that's all.

Me and Natsuki start to begin to sleep when I hear fast, quiet footsteps and the door close. "It's nothing. I'm sure of it. They are probably just going to sleep together." I tell myself.

10 minutes pass and we hear light moaning in the other room. "I love you Sekai." Kotonoha says quietly 

"Are you sure you want to?" Sekai asks.

"Yes. Go for it. I want it. "

"Really?" I ask Natsuki quietly. 

"I know. Just ignore it." She answers. When we start to relax a little bit, they only get louder. Not even the bad weather can help me drown out the noises. As a matter of fact, it looks fine now.

"Oh yes Sekai! Yes! Yes!"

"More Kotonoha! I want more!"

 _Karma's a bitch._ I look at Natsuki to see she is fast asleep. She's wearing earmuffs.

"Why cant I be that clever?" I sigh and just look at the ceiling.

"Fuck yes! Yes! This feels so good Sekai!"

"Kotonoha! I'm gonna-! Im gonna-!" I hear them scream out in delight at the same time.

"This is going to be a long night." I tell myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that escalated quickly. I don't know why it was so funny to write that whole Kotonoha x Sekai moment there. I guess because it's funny putting myself in Kyle's shoes having to listen to people talk while they have sex and him not being able to sleep because of that.  
> And Elyysa had a cult. Who knows what else is going to happen?  
> Note: the bold text is Kyle's subconscious.


	23. First Encounter

I am so sleep deprived. Because of Kotonoha's and Sekai's...night activities, to say the least, I couldn't fall asleep. So its 6 in the morning and everyone is still sleeping. Making breakfast without any sleep is pretty difficult.

Sekai and Kotonoha walk down the stairs together. "Hey Kyle, you're already up?" Kotonoha asks.

"Yeah sure. Actually, the storm kept me up all night." I said sarcastically.

"Really? It did for us too." Sekai said. They clearly can't understand sarcasm.

"Yeah, the wind was  _moaning_ and the thunder was  _blasting_ with screams. It's almost like it shook  _the bed_ all night long." I hope they understand what I mean.

"Uh, Kyle, are you sure you're alright? I don't think the storm was that bad." Sekai saids. I burst out laughing because of that.

"Really? You both are joking, right?" They shrug their shoulders. "Can you guys not tell sarcasm?"

"No." They said in unison.

"You guys kept me up all night. Everytime I would start to fall asleep, you just kept getting louder. So all I could do is listen."

They look at each other with guilty faces. "S-sorry Kyle. We should have been considerate of you and Natsuki."

Shit, now they'll feel bad for the rest of the day. "Listen, it's fine. I don't care that you guys were having a good time. It just means that you care about each other. So if your happy, then I'm happy."

They look at each other again. "Oh yeah, we're happy." Kotonoha said.

"Really, really happy." Sekai said afterward. Kotonoha blushes and they start kissing. I just roll my eyes. "Hope your ready for round 2 tonight." They both giggle.

_More like round 6._

Natsuki walks down cheerfully. "Hey everyone, how are you doing?"

"Fine." Kotonoha and Sekai said. She looks at me. "Hon, you look tired. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I'll be fine, but thanks." I say as I hug her with one free arms. Everyone sits down as I give them breakfast. After that, I look outside the window.

I thought I saw someone standing across the street wearing all black. I would be a little bit creeped out, but I blame it on the lack of sleep. "It's just my imagination." I tell myself.

After a few minutes, I hear Monika in my head. I pull out my phone to pretend I'm talking to her.

"Kyle, you there?" She asks.

"You know it." I reply.

"You sound tired. Didn't get any sleep?"

"Sounds about right."

"Sorry about that. Anyways, I have the rest of everyone In my car and we're right around the corner." She stops talking for a few moments.

"Monika, what's wrong?"

"Kyle, do you know that there is some woman standing across the street from your house?"

I'm suprised. "Wait, you see her too?" I look out the window. The girls look at me with concerned eyes as I walk back towards the window. I begin to inspect the woman.

She is skinny, blonde hair, about my height. She looks so young. "Why does she look so familiar?" I ask myself. I look at her face and I realize who it is. As her eyes turn away from the direction of Monika's car around the corner, they meet mine. Those dark red eyes look straight towards my soul. "Oh no. It's you."

"Hello Kyle. Don't you miss me?" I hear her say in.my head.

It's Elyssa. It's actually her. "Monika, turn the car around.and drive away now." She starts to question me. "Do it now!"

Now everyone is worried. "Kyle, what is wrong?" Sekai asks.

"Hide now!" I open a door to a inside locked closet. "Don't come out until I say so!" They get in and close it. I run back towards the window and see her starting to walk across the street. Her smile is so abnormal.

"Its great to see you again." I hear her say. I pull out the duffel bag and pull out a short sword.

"Don't you try it Elyssa!" I scream out.

"Or what? What will you--." She doesn't get a chance to finish as she is hit with Monika's car. She skids 20 feet away from it.

"Get inside quick!" I yell out to them. Everyone gets out and runs towards the house. As soon as everyone gets in, I look and see Elyssa has gotten back up, her neck broken at a 90 degree angle. She just simply snaps it back into place. I slam and lock the door again.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Natsuki asks. I see that they got out as soon as everyone came in.

"It's Elyssa. She's here!" I start taking many weapons out of the bag, handing one to everyone. "These are the only effective weapons that can hurt her."

"So what do we do?" Sayori asks.

"We stay together." I reply.

"That won't do you any good Kyle." I turn around and see Elyssa standing in front of the broken front door. Everyone gets behind me.

"So, here you are finally." I say. "Looks like you have a form as you said."

"Of course I do Kyle. I don't lie." I see her manifest two swords in her hands. "With power like this, why would I lie?"

"Maybe because your psychotic. After all, you do have the eyes for it."

"Doing what I must to get what I want is not psychotic. When you long for something within reach, you do what you must. Even if that means corrupting people to act in your will."

"You sound like you think your a God. But you are far from it. Your just another crazy bitch." She screams and charges towards me. I run towards her in return. She tries to slice me, but I deflect the blade and return an attack, only fro her to deflect that. "You actually know how to fight." I comment.

"Power grants you many things. Shall I demostrate?" Before I know it, she flings a table at me which misses and hits the wall beside me. "Now do me a favor and DIE!" We start attacking each other again.

We can't land a single hit on each other. Every time we try, we just deflect each others attacks. She tries to throw more things at me, but misses every time by mere inches. I pull out my favorite knife and use it as well. For several minutes, this keeps happening.

"I'm actually impressed Kyle. You lasted longer than I thought you would. You're will to live just be strong." She comments.

"It's not my will to live that keeps me going. It's my friends that push me to live. You won't hurt them."

"I don't have to kill them to hurt them. I can just wear them out mentally until their spirits are so broken that they kill themselves." She laughs maniacally. Her laughter cut in and out like a glitched recording.

My anger starts to rise as a red mist falls over me. I run towards her as she does the same. We continue to attack each other. My rage keeps filling as I try many times to kill her. Finally, I land a cut along her arm.

She screams out in pain. Her scream echoes through my head. She looks up and lunges at me. She lands on top of me and tries to stab me. I grab her wrists, trying to resist. "Just die!" She screams.

I look behind me and see everyone froze in fear. I notice that Kotonoha isn't with them. Did she run?

"Just die so I can be real! It's simple!" She pushes harder. The tip of the blade is on my chest. Suddenly, she screams out in pain, and stabs the floor right beside my head. I see a blade sticking out her right shoulder and who caused it. 

"Kotonoha?" I said suprised. Elyssa gets up, pulls out the blade and looks at her.

"Your going to pay bitch!" Elyssa sscreams. She takes her sword and trusts it towards her. I push Kotonoha out of the way and the sword stabs me. I look down and see the sword stuck in me. I look at Elyssa and see her content smile. Suddenly, everyone starts attacking her, blood splattering everywhere. All of the sudden, Elyssa just disappears.

I can feel my blood pouring out. I'm feeling light headed. They rush to me, trying to help me. I feel myself blacking in and out.

_It's over. I'm going to die now. She did it, she won. She is going to be stuck here and destroy my life. I should have done more. I wish it didn't have to end this way. Natsuki, I-I lo--._

I fall over and black out. I can hear them screaming, trying to wake me up. It's over, it must be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing here. What can I say that has already be said? This should be the end.


	24. Who Is The Third Eye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, it's not over yet.

I wake up and find myself in a dark void of nothingness. I see light, but it doesn't seem to light up anything around me. The air is so cold and freezing. It has no affect on me. I'm confused as of what this is.

I roam around for a few minutes and still see nothing. The wind sounds like its blowing through the woods, but there is nothing anywhere. I feel so alone here. Out of nowhere, I hear light humming. I start running to the sound in the hope I find someone.

After a minute, I see someonestanding what looks like the edge of a cliff, with his back facing towards me. I yell out to him. "Hello! Can you hear me?" He turns around and I see what he looks like. All I see is a dark, thick shadow outlined as a person. His eyes are completely white.

"Looks like you almost died there." He saids. His voice is deep and dark as it echoes throughout the world.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I ask.

"Well you already seen and heard of me, but I'm not what you see me as. I'm who you call The Third Eye." Hearing him say that makes me confused. I never expect to see or hear from him directly. I guess that name is not what he wanted to be called.

"Do you have another name besides that?"

"I had one a long time ago. I have seen to forgot it in my time here. Just call me John for now."

"Well John, how long have you been here and what is this place?" I ask.

"This place is my prison. A place that my conscious has been locked away from who I am. I have been here since Project Libitina. If I have to guess, it's been almost 6 months."

I feel so bad for this...person. It seems that whatever I'm facing is not who it actually is. This thing that is The Third Eye sounds like it was never ment to be a killing machine. I should confirm this.

"That thing I was fighting, is that  _you_? What is your purpose?"

"I'm not a killer. I was created for the purpose to spread knowledge and wisdom. Up until the scientists came, I had influenced many people with great ideas, opened up their world to many wonders. When they found me, they tested me, scanned my mind, and claimed me as God. But one thing that I've learned is that if you do many incredible things, people worship you. In reality, I'm the same as everyone else but granted great information many years beyond everyone else."

"And what about the thing I'm fighting?"

"That is a corrupted version of me. They twisted my mind and my purpose. In order to save myself, I had to leave my old form and put myself in this prison of a world. My old form however, turnt into a dark being with my knowledge and uses to complete one goal: becoming real. It attaches to people who's souls are evil and tries to become them. As a result, they break their current form."

"So how can it become real?"

"Its simple: it can't. In order for that thing to be real, it needs the one thing that makes us who we are: a soul. Since it attaches itself to people without one, it will never have one. The only thing real for The Third Eye is the rage and hatred it was born with. Because Elyssa is in its control, all it wants is to kill you because of the hope that you're death will give it the thing it desires."

"Will I be able to go back to my home? Will you take me back?"

He walk towards me. "I need to know one thing. What keeps you going when all hope is lost? Kyle, what is it you desire?" He stares into my eyes, but it feels like he is staring into my soul. 

"I want to be happy for once in my life. All I ever wanted was to be able to love and be loved with people I care about. To be able to fight for them is a greater feeling than being alive. They are my reality, my everything. I'll give my life just to make sure they are alive."

He stares at me a little bit longer. "Interesting. Your have so much rage and hatred, but in the midst of all that, there is a light in you full of love and compassion. That is a quality I have not seen in many years. It's either one or the other."

He turns away and thinks for a moment. "You know, Monika saved you when you were bleeding out. She is something special. In our reality, she was seen as a killer obsessed with our world. This is only because of the corrupted Third Eye." He turns and looks at me. "I think she understand that and that's why she chooses to be in the middle ground. That fear saved you. So do me a favor. Kill Elyssa, get rid of the evil that represents me, save us all."

"John, I won't fail. No matter what, I will succeed." With a snap of his fingers, I fade in and out until I fall back.  _I'm coming guys._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know The Third Eye is suppose to corrupt everyone and it makes them act unnaturally. This is suppose to be my interpretation of what The Third Eye is when it is not a destructive being. Couldn't find a real interesting name for him, so I went with something simple.


	25. I'll Never Be Gone.

I wake up, feeling dizzy. I see that I'm hooked up to many machines inside my bedroom. I try to get up but I groan in pain as I remember the fight. I lift up my shirt but I don't see a mark. How is that possible?

Monika walks through the door and is instantly happy. "Kyle, you're awake!" She runs up and hugs me. She does so and I instantly feel the pain. "Oh, sorry about that. I was just excited to see you awake."

"Oh man, I was so scared that everything was about to end."

"Don't worry, your fine now. Everyone went to go get some food. I'll call them and let them know your awake." She reaches for her phone but I stop her.

"We need to talk." I said. She looks at me and sees the serious look on my face. She pulls her hand back and listens to me. I tell her about my encounter with John and The Third Eye's purpose. I explain how the corrupted version's goal is to become real, but will never achieve it. It's difficult for me to comprehend all of this, so I can only imagine how it must be for her.

"This all happened when you almost died?" I nod. "Well, all that matters that you are okay."

"Let me ask you something." She looks at me. "Can I see the ring?" She looks at me confused. "You know what I mean. The ring in the box in your jacket."

She pulls out the box and opens up the box. I see a blue sapphire ring surrounded by many diamonds around it. The light reflecting off the ring brightens up Monika's eyes.

"That is so beautiful." I say. "Were you planning on asking Sayori Friday?"

She looks hesitant to answer. "I was. Up to the point of yesterday, I have had plans made out. When that happened, I was scared of what may happen later on." I see a tear fall from her eyes. "I have cancelled all my plans because I was so scared of losing a friend."

Those words break her instantly. She puts the box in her pocket and holds her hands up to her face, trying to cover it. I pull her in for her hug. "Don't worry, you're not losing anyone anymore. I will fix everything that has happened. But you need to reschedule those plans again. By Friday, Elyssa will be no more, I promise."

After a few minutes, she stops and we break the hug. She gets on the phone and rescheduled all her plans as she walked out the door. A minute later, I here 2 cars pull up. "Must be them." I say as I unhook myself from the machines. I put on a pair of decent, presentable clothes and head downstairs. I hear them having a conversation about The Literature Club.

"I wonder if anyone will join anymore." Sekai saids.

"Its honestly up for everyone to decide." Natsuki says. No one has even noticed I walked into the living room.

"I think it's fine the way it is." I say. Everyone stops and looks at me. For a few moments, no one says anything. Then Natsuki speaks up. "Kyle, is that you?"

"Natsuki..." She runs up to me, hugging me. I embrace her as she starts crying. Everyone runs up to me, hugging me as well. "I missed you guys so much. I'm so happy to be here."

Everyone breaks away except for Natsuki.  She holds onto me with tears falling from her eyes. "I thought I lost you Kyle. I was so scared that it was the end. I love you so much."

"I love you too." I said. I lift up her face and wipe the tears from her eyes. "You don't deserve to be put through so much pain. I promise you, this will end soon." Even in the midst of all the sadness she has, she smiles with pure joy. I lift her face to mine and we kiss.

Every time we kiss, it feels like time just freezes. Nothing can compare to the feeling of kissing Natsuki. The taste of her is so addicting. The feel of her body is irresistible. My mind is blank. All I can think about is Natsuki.

We finally break the kiss and look at each other. Nothing but content smiles are on our faces. The pain in my stomach vanishes completely. If this was a dream, I don't want it to end.

I embrace her on another hug. I see everyone looking at us with smiles. Monika whispers to some of them and they all walk out the room. For the rest of the day, I always have Natsuki by my side. There is no way I'm losing someone I love ever again.


	26. Friday Is The Day

While laying down in bed, I can't help but notice Natsuki looking at me. Her glance is something I have seen when we first kissed. That look of complete trust and acceptance towards me. I know how much I mean to her, but sometimes it's hard to see that. It's not a bad thing, but in the off chance that something happened to me, it would completely devastate her.

She sits up and gets on top of me. "Kyle, can I ask you something?" I nod. "What do you think about our future together?" I look at her confused.

_What is she trying to get at? Does she think that I would leave her?_

"Natsuki, I will tell exactly what I _know._ I know that we will be together for many years to come. Hell, maybe not even many years, but maybe our whole life. When I say that I want to be with you forever, I mean that with everything in my heart."

She gets closer to my face. "Are you saying that you plan on marrying me?"

_Fuck, is this what she was trying to get at? Yes, I have thought about it, but we have only been together for a couple months. I honestly want to, but not when our future is at risk by some psycho._

I respond. "I have thought about it. When the time is right. Know for now that I love you and that we will be together forever." She kisses me. She looks so happy.

"I can't wait for that day." She saids. She cuddles up to me falling asleep fast. It takes me a few minutes before I do as well.

* * *

I'm having another dream. This time, it is completely different. Not only in atmosphere, but in the setting. The air around me, it feels like I'm living in an area surrounded by death. And I'm at the school. I look throughout the hallways and see the dates say it is Friday.

"Figured it out yet Kyle?" Elyssa saids behind me. "This is in 2 days. 2 days from now and I'll get what I want."

I laugh at how dumb she is. "You can try to kill me and even if you do, you will never get what you want. To be real, you need to have a soul." I turn to her. "You both lost that a lifetime ago, so try and see that you will fail."

"I don't care what you say. You lie like you always do. So why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to. Just know that at the end, you will fail. You always have Elyssa. You failed at being a mother, a person, and most of all, you failed at being real in general."

I see a tear fall from her eye as she looks at the ground. This takes me by suprise as she speaks. "You really think so? You really think that I was always an awful person? What should I have done than?"

I yell at her. "You should have left me alone! You should have never stayed around and let me see the Hell you bring upon everyone! You should have cut a bit deeper when you tried to kill yourself YOU BITCH!"

She looks at me. Her red eyes get only redder. Her glance only gets more psychotic. Her body looks to be glitching in and out of reality. Suddenly she starts to deform into nothing but a dark pulsating shadow. Her voice glitches again as she speaks in a deformed tone.

"You will fail Kyle. I don't care if I become real or not. All I want is for your life to be Hell! I will kill everything I ever loved or cared about right in front of your eyes!" She charges at me, but I wake up instantly.

* * *

I look at the clock and see it's 9 AM. I hear laughing downstairs. Still shook up in my head as my mind is still in the dream, I grab a sword from the bag and run downstairs. When I go in there, I see everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. That is, until they see me with a frightened expression.

It takes a a couple seconds until I let my guard down and place my weapon beside the wall. "I'm sorry guys. I had another dream about Elyssa." I explain.

"I'm so sorry Kyle." Sebastian saids. "It only seems like their getting worse."

I sit down at the table. "Tell me about it. This one though, it was different."

"What was it about?" Kotonoha asked.

"About tomorrow. At the school."

"What could possibly happen tomorrow there?" Sayori asks.

I have a pained expression. "I think this is where she plans on trying to end it all. Tomorrow she will come there and try to kill me, or everyone else." They all look at me with concerned faces.

"It won't happen Kyle. She won't win. We need to come up with a plan." Yuri says.

"I may know something that can help us." Sekai explains. We all look at her. "My father was a psychopath, but he always kept some...firepower hidden away just in case."

Explain what you mean by 'firepower.'" Monika saids.

"I mean he had some guns on standby. Never explained why."

"You want to shoot the damn school up?" Natsuki saids.

"No, I think I know what you mean Sekai. Use them as a trap." I explain. "But how do we get the whole school to be cancelled?"

"I can do that easily. I have contacts with the principal." Monika explains. For the next hour, we planned our way to kill Elyssa.

"Alright so we wait till school is over today and we proceed with the plan." I said. "Tomorrow, this ends." Everyone cheers in excitement. "Know that no matter what happens, I love you guys."

Earlier in the day, me and Sekai go back to her "house." She looks at me with a confused face. "Call it a cleansing. Best way to get rid of something is to burn it to ashes." She nods and takes me to the hidden stash.

She pulls out a duffel bag and opens it. I see an assortment of assault rifles, pistols, traps, and many more. "What was he preparing for? World War 3?" I ask.

"I don't know exactly. All I know is that he won't need it anymore." She replies. I pick up th bag and put it in the trunk. The ride back, she asks me something. "Kyle, I thought those blades could only kill them, so what can we do with these?"

"These can't kill her, but they sure do hurt. They will be used as distractions." I explain.

"Kyle, are we going to die?" She looks at me with a sad, concerned face.

"No. I'll make sure of that. She won't as much as lay a hand on anyone of you."

"You don't know that. She could do something that we weren't expecting. I'm scared." Tears start falling from her eyes. I pull over. "This is the first time I'm actually happy. I don't want to lose that happiness."

I hug her to calm her down. "You won't. My mother is nothing but a dumb bitch. She can't keep a plan organized to save her life. Tomorrow will prove that. She thinks she is a God, but we will prove her wrong."

After a few minutes, she calms down and I continue home. That night, while laying with Natsuki, my mind was racing with thoughts. Having her there helped me out a lot.

_Elyssa, tomorrow this end. I will do whatever I must to make sure of that. On my last dying breath, you will cease to exist. They will be saved once and for all. This is our time now._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit challenging to write. I'm trying to find a way for all this to be wrapped up, but I'm enjoying writing this too much. I may extend the amount of chapters depending on how I make this turn out.


	27. Start Of A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another long chapter, so bear with it. This chapter is mainly a fighting chapter so bear with it of you are not real strong on these type of chapters.

It's Friday, the day this ends. We all woke up at 6 AM, early enough to prepare for the plan. We gather everything up and start to head out. Before they do, I remember I left my knife on my counter. I ran inside to get it. I pick it up and start to turn around. I'm greeted by 2 people. Their faces are covered by shadows.

I pull the blade out and hold it out towards them. One of them speaks. "Now Kyle, is that how you greet family?"

"That voice, it sounds so familiar. Who are you two?" I ask. They walk up towards me and the shadows covering their faces disappear. I drop the knife in shock and I start crying. "Dad, Kory?"

There they were. The both of them the last time I saw them, with smiles on their face. I run up to hug them. "I missed you guys so much. I can't believe that you are here."

"Of course we're going to be here." Kory said. "After all, we never left you Kyle. Even though we died, we are still here with you."

I look at him. "What do you mean? You're real. You have a form."

"We may look like we have a form, but we are still dead Kyle." My father, James, said. "Elyssa has us trapped within her, as well as the people she has killed. Killing her will free us all. Only then can  _we_ be with you."

"I won't fail you Dad, Kory. She will die."

"I'm sorry you are the one to have to do this. But even though you have suffered, it looks like you have found what you were looking for. Whatever you do, don't let it go." James said.

I nod and pick up the knife. "Now, go kill that bitch." Kory said. Dad slaps Kory in the arm. "What, even now I can't cuss?" We all start laughing.

"I miss these moments. I'll see you both in the near future." I walk out and try to make it look like I wasn't crying.

* * *

The school is empty. I show everyone how to use a gun real quick, which takes a hour. We go to our designated area while I wait in front of the school.

"Come on Elyssa! I'm waiting!" I scream out. I have with me the brass knuckle gloves, a sword and my knife if needed, which I hope is needed. After a few minutes, she manifests herself in front of me. Everyone is hiding out of site, waiting for my signal.

"Here I am Kyle. See you came alone." Elyssa saids. "Why is that? You afraid of me tearing them apart limb from limb?"

I look at her. "No, I was really hoping they wouldn't get shot." On the word shot, everyone comes out from hiding and unloads their clips at her. I hear her scream in pain and fall to the ground. Everyone starts cheering, but stop as soon as they see her get back up.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting that. But now I'm really pissed." She let's out a menacing smile as her fingers turn into claws. "Do you think Kyle will save you this time? He will only watch you die! How does it feel to know the reality you are in is about to be the exact same as yours?"

"The one thing you don't know is that they are my reality. I will do anything to protect it. Even if that means that I must die." I say. I turn towards them. "Guys, go somewhere and hide." They all run inside.

"It's you and me now." Elyssa saids. She starts running towards me. I proceed to do the same. I try to swing the sword at her, but she just cuts it in half with no effort. "Everything you have won't be enough to stop."

"Then my anger will have to suffice." I say. She tries to slash at me, but I dodge and start punching her. She pushes me away and cuts my arm. She tries again, but I grab her and throw her to a wall. When she gets up, I start punching her in the face. After several seconds, she grabs my wrist.

"You really don't get it, do you?" She grabs my throat and throws me through the school doors. I land face first and I just try to crawl away. I stop when I hear the soft melody of a piano.

"Is that my song?" Elyssa stops in front of the entrance to hear it as well.

 _Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you_  
_In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and us_  
_The ink flows down into a dark puddle_  
_Just move your hand - write the way into their hearts!_  
_But in this world of infinite choices_  
_What will it take just to find that special day?_  
_What will it take just to find that special day?_

Monika was playing my song. When she sings it, it sounds so sincere and genuine. All this does is drive me to get up.

"You won't win Elyssa. I won't let you." I say as I start walking towards her, knife in hand

"You won't have to. I'll kill you so I can win." She saids as she runs towards me. We continue fighting. With each strike we try to land, it is only deflected. I grab her and throw her into the lockers and roundhouse kick her. She falls to the ground, cut on her face.

  _Have I found everybody a fun assignment to do today?_  
_When you're here, everything that we do is fun for them anyway_  
_When I can't even read my own feelings_  
_What good are words when a smile says it all?_  
_And if this world won't write us an ending_  
_What will it take just for us to have it all_?

"You can't stop me Kyle. No one can!" She gets up and pushes me to the lockers. She punches me several times before cutting me across my chest. I scream out in pain, but the piano defends my scream. "Now, time to kill them."

I start to fade out due to the blood loss. It's not as severe, but it is still bad. Hearing the piano play, hearing Monika's voice starts to sink into my mind. I think of Natsuki and her precious smile. I think of everyone and how happy I make them.

"I love you Kyle." I can hear Natsuki whisper far away. That was all it took for me to get up to fight. Elyssa had already started to walk away.

I scream out to her, making her turn around. A red mist fills my vision. All I can think about now is the irresistible urge to kill her. Knife in hand, I run towards her one last time. Elyssa does the same.

She tries to cut me, but I am faster than her. All my strikes hit her significantly. I see her starting to weaken. "How?!" Her voice starts to glitch out. "This is impossible!" She tries to slash at my throat, but I dodge it.

 _Does my pen only write bitter words for those who are dear to me?_  
_Is it love if I take us, or is it love if I set us free?_  
_The ink flows down into a dark puddle_  
_How can I write love into reality?_

I grab her wrist and stab her in the stomach with the knife. She screams out in pain. I throw her to the floor and I get on top of her, punching her with every bit of strength I have. After several seconds, I grab the knife and look at her. I can't even recognize who I'm looking at anymore.Who Elyssa once was had almost died. I take my knife and stab her in the heart.

  
_If I can't hear the sound of_ your _heartbeat_  
_What do we call love in our reality?_  
_And in our reality, if I do know how to love you_  
_We'll be free._

Elyssa looks at me with mere seconds left in her eyes. "I don't know how someone like you can fight for something temporary. That is all life is."

"Life may be temporary, but love is forever. That is why I fight."

"Cleaver, as always." She takes her last breath and I see the red fade from her eyes to reveal the light blue that she had once before. She fades away from existence.

I hear voices that sound familiar. "Kyle, you did it." I turn around and see everyone standing there with tears falling and smiles on their faces. Natsuki runs up to me and gives me the biggest hug ever while everyone follows suit.

"It's over, finally. We are free." I say. Tears fall from my eyes as well. "We did it." I pick up Natsuki and spin her around in joy as she laughs. I let her down and kiss her.

"You did it Kyle." Natsuki says. One by one everyone congratulates me. "Now what do we do?"

"Now, we live." I look over at Monika and Sayori. "I believe you two have a date right? Go on."

"Actually, we invited everyone to it." Monika said.

"What the hell are we doing here? Let's go!" Sebastain said. Everyone walks out and leaves.

* * *

Its 10 PM. Monika is so nervous. Me and her are talking around the corner from where everyone is sitting. Monika is wearing a pretty green dress, while Sayori is wearing a pretty black dress with blue flowers designed on it.

"Look Monika, it will be fine. We have got this far. So just do it." I tell her.

"What if she saids no? What if she has loved me out of fear of breaking my heart?" I have never seen Monika lack so much self confidence.

"Listen Monika, if Sayori didn't love you, she would have left you a long time ago. If you helped her fight her depression when her family wouldn't, she will love you forever." I place my hand on her shoulder. "You got this."

We walk back out to the table and I get everyone's attention. Monika walks up to Sayori.

"Sayori, for the past 2 years, life with you has been so great. We have been through many struggle and we have always come up on top. Today is no different. Having gone through all this, I want this to continue."

Everyone sees her and smiles as she pulls the box out and opens it. Sayori looks in amazement as her future wife gets on one knees. "Sayori, will you marry me?"

A tear falls down Sayori's eye. "Yes, yes I do." Sayori saids in excitement. Monika gets up and hugs Sayori. Everyone starts applauding. "I want to be with you forever." All I can do is smile and look at the two newly wed couple. Monika slips the ring on Sayori's finger. The blues sapphire really brings out the love in their eyes.

_Is this what a happy ending is suppose to be like?_

I look over at everyone and see how happy they are. For the first time, I am free and alive. There is no more chains to hold me down. No more pain and misery on my doorstep. No more evil. Just life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting near the end of the story. I have absolutely loved this. The song is Your Reality, but I changed it in a way that Monika was singing about the club in general. It wasn't easy, but I hope I conveyed it well. Don't worry. Just a few more to go.


	28. Happy End

Me and Sebastian are sitting in my house. We were just browsing the channels because of our girlfriends were having a bachelorette party with Monika and Sayori. Natsuki and Sekai is hanging out with Monika; Yuri and Kotonoha with Sayori. It's unbelievable that 3 weeks ago, our lives actually went back to normal.

"Hey Kyle, can I ask you something?" I nod. "What was I like?" I give him a confused look. "In the game in the other reality?"

"You didn't have a name. You were known as MC. You tried to do your best to please everyone, but because of the game, you couldn't save everyone. The only way you can compromise was to get the secret ending which you spend time with everyone."

"You did you chose first? To spend time with?" I shoot him a glance. "Oh, I guess that would make sense that you would chose her if your with her right now."

"I'm glad everything worked out in the end. That's all I wanted. I hope John has found peace after all. That is no way for some one to be destined to. To be a ruthless killing being because my world is corrupt."

"Will something like that ever happen again?"

"My world is always on the brink of self destruction. Peace doesn't exist there. So I don't think so unless they change their ways. Last time I checked, it'll never happen."

We stop watching TV. "Kyle, let's go do something. There's no reason why we can't do something to."

"Yeah, your right. I know a bar we can go to." I suggest.

"Kyle, we're too young."

I look at him. "Trust me, we'll be fine. Besides, what's the drinking age here, 18? Your close enough, so it's fine." He nods his head and we walk out to the bar.

About 25 minutes later, we reach the bar. I order a Fireball and he orders one as well. "Well, here is to living in reality." I say as cheers. We down the shot.

"Oh God, that hurt." Sebastian said. We both laugh. I go to order another shot, but Sebastian does it before me. By the 6 shot, we both start to feel its effects.

"Hey boy, is that you?" We both turn around and see 5 kids that look familiar. "Didn't you beat the hell out of Matt?"

"We taught him a lesson if that's what you mean." Sebastian said. When he is drunk, he really seems more confident. Or maybe he takes up to me.

"That was a mistake on your part.  Now we will return the favor for him!" One of them said.

Sebastain looks at me. "Ready for round 2 Kyle?"

"You know it." We take one last shot. "You assholes never learn."

Two of them tried to punch us and we knock them out easily. The next two pull out switchblades and run towards us. We grab beer bottles and smash them over their heads before we throw them towards each other, knocking them out cold. The last guy looks at us.

"I don't even like these guys. They are assholes anyways." He said. We wave at him as he runs out the club. The club owner looks at me with a disappointed face.

"Come on Kyle. Why does this happen at my bar and only my bar?" He said.

"Because people don't know when to back down. And the only thing broke were beer bottles this time." I laugh and pay him. "Come on, let's go home."

When we got home, Sebastain fell to the floor. He must have got so drunk that he passed out. I pick him up and carry him onto the couch. I couldn't help but laugh at how the night had turned out. This is about the only time I had hanged out with a guy only.

"This was fun Sebastian. I wish we could do this more often." I lay down on my bed and fall asleep.

* * *

Its wedding day. To my suprise, people were there that I wouldn't expect to be there. One of them being Sayori's parents. I guess they decided to not push their beliefs into their daughter. Sayori was the most suprised and happy out of all of us.

When they pronounced that they were married, I have never seen a more happy couple in my entire life. It seems that everything that has happened has completely disappeared in both of their eyes. The look of their eyes were nothing but pure happiness. Nothing bad was left to be seen. No depression, no pain, no anxiety, no disappointment, just pure love.

_This is it. This is our happy ending. The one I always wanted. Now it's time to see that for everyone else. Who would have ever known that something like a Literature Club would bring people close together?_

"I don't see how you can fight for something so temporary. That is all life is." Elyssa's words echo in my head. Her last words from this world.

"I know why. I'm looking at it right now." I say to myself as I look at my friends: Monika, Sayori, Yuri, Sebastian, Kotonoha, Sekai, and most importantly, Natsuki. "They are why I fight. Now nothing will stop me."

I take a pen and paper and star writing something on it. After I'm done, I look at it and am pleased by it.

_Happy End_

_Pen in hand, I find my strength._  
_The courage endowed upon me by my the ones I love._  
_Together, let us dismantle this crumbling world_  
_And write a novel of our own fantasies._

_With a flick of his pen, the lost finds their way._  
_In a world of infinite choices, behold this special day._

_After all,_  
_Not all good times must come to an end._

 

"Hey Kyle, aren't you going to come talk, or just stare at us." Natsuki said. The group laughs. I pocket the paper and pen and go to my group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't want to stop so maybe after this story, I'll probably write something similar in a series for this. It'll take a bit of planning for it but I will do it.


	29. One Last Struggle

_Day 11_

_Something is wrong. I don't know how to quite describe it. After the wedding, I have had different nightmares. Nightmares about me "waking up" in my world. The thought of it scares me so badly. It only gets worse the more I think about it_

_I haven't told anyone about it, not even Natsuki. I can't put them through more trouble than I already have. Why can't everything just be fine? Ever since I got here, I have suffered and suffered. I only bring more suffering to my friends and my loved one._

_I need to look for answers, but there is no one here to provide that. The only person I know who could have answers is John. The only problem with that is I have no way to reach to him. I don't know how much I can struggle with this. I feel like this is something that Sayori did. Just putting out positive vibes while I suffer on the inside until my will is broken._

_Help me. Please. Please. Please please please please please please please ple--_

I stop writing when I hear footsteps coming to the bedroom. I quickly put my book underneath the bed and smile as Natsuki enters the room.

"Kyle, where have you been? Did you hear the news? Monika and Sayori are coming back." She said.

I put a smile on my face. "No, I didn't hear. I'll be down there in a little bit." I would expect Natsuki to leave, but she doesn't.

"Kyle, are you ok?" She said with a concerned face. My mask can't be slipping off, can it?

"Yeah, of course I'm fine. Don't worry."

She still doesn't leave. "You're lying. We have been together for 2 to 3 months. I know you." I sit down on the edge on the bed, looking down to the floor. She sits right besides me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Come on Kyle, you can tell me."

A tear falls on the floor. I look at her and see she's not the one crying. _This can't be happening._

"My dreams...they are different and worse. I dream about waking up." She looks at me confused. "Waking up in my world. The feeling is...look for yourself." I pull the book out from underneath and hand it to her. She scans through the pages with a saddened expression.

"Why haven't you told anyone, even me?"

"Why do you think? I seem to out everyone through Hell. It feels like I'm contaminating this world with my reality. Ever since I got here, I have been through constant struggles and fights, with bits of happiness and hope. But no matter what, I can't live. I'm constantly at war with myself or someone."

My thoughts of the dream come up again. I keep hearing the same voice over and over again.

_Kyle, you're just filled with evil as me. You can't be happy because of your guilty conscious. You killed your last bit of family for someone in another reality. I will always be in your head. Try and get rid of me and fail. I AM ALWAYS HERE!!_

Its her. Its Elyssa. Somehow, she is still in me. I can't take it anymore.

_You can't be happy Kyle. I will live on forever with Satan by my side. I'll show you that you will remember my name Elyssa. Elyssa. Elyssa Elyssa Elyssa Elyssa Elyssa Ely--_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" I grab onto my head, trying to silence this demon inside my mind. "You're not real. You never could be real! Get out of my head. Get out. Get out get out get out get out GET OUT GET OUT!"

"KYLE!!" I totally forgot that Natsuki was still in here. "What is going on?"

"Elyssa is in my head! I don't know how, but she won't stop. Leave Natsuki. Save yourself from my pain." I don't want her to see me like this. I feel her fingers spin me around to face her. Her look is so worried and concerned.

"You never left me Kyle. I won't leave you." Hearing her say that deafens the voice in my head. I hear what sounds like Monika and Sayori coming up the stairs. Natsuki goes outside to tell them about me. I hear their concerned voices.

_Your nothing but a liability and a disappointment. You can save people that aren't family, but you can't save your family. You let me killed them so brutally and quickly. You are truly worthless._

"Fuck you Elyssa! Will you ever shut the hell up? You're dead, I stabbed you in the heart! Just rot in hell you bitch!"

_I will when you die. Can't you see, you failed! I am inside your soul. All I have to do is influence you enough so you can kill your new family. Then you will break so I can become you!_

By this time, the three enter the room, watching me fight and struggle with my past. I get on my knees and start crying as I cover my face from them. I don't know what to do anymore. I just want the pain to end.

Monika walks up to me. "Get up Kyle." I don't know why, but I do as she saids. After I stand up, she puts her hands on my head. My vision and mind go blank.

I'm back here, in John's reality. It seems more vibrant than before, almost like this whole world is a forest covered in snow. I see him walk up to me. "Your back again. I see Monika accepts her sentience after all. I know she would since I gave it to her."

"John, tell me what the hell is going on?" He walks up to me and places a hand on my chest, around the area my heart is. He has a unusual look on his face.

"She still in you. Still tearing you apart because of one small belief. I know of one solution, but it requires one sacrifice sadly. For anyone else, I wouldn't care if they even do it, but you have sacrificed so much for everyone else." His face has a sad expression.

"I will do whatever it takes. Just tell me." He looks up at me. I see this is something he doesn't want to do, but I don't know why.

"Your still alive in the other world. Elyssa has attached herself to your body there, as you are in a coma. The scientists have found you due to Elyssa and in 5 minutes, you will wake up, but Elyssa will have control. If that happens, she can kill everyone in both realities, unless I do this."

I ask him. "What do you need to do?"

"Kill your body. If I overcharge your body with electricity, it will kill you for good, no one will be able to bring you back, which Elyssa will fully die. The bad thing, however, is that it may take away your memory of life here. It's a huge possiblity, but you still have hope. The amount can be from the past few days or you're whole time here."

This is something risky. Either I lose everything I ever worked for, or let Elyssa kill everything she desires. I speak up. "Do it. End the demon in our lives." He nods his head and with a snap of his fingers, everything goes white.

* * *

I wake up on my knees looking at the ground. "What the hell?" I feel dizzy. "Do I have a hangover from drinking?" I put my hand on my head and I remember what has happened. "John, you did it." I make my way out the door and down the stairs.

"Kyle, is that you?" I hear someone say. It's Natsuki! I run into the living room and look around. There is the whole club is here. They all run towards me.

I stop them. "One at a time please." They laugh and one by one, everyone goes up to hug me. Natsuki is last. She goes in for a hug, but I lift her chin up and kiss her, taking her by suprise for a little bit.

"I love you so much Natsuki. I mean that with everything in my heart. For now, there will be no more problems." I hug her and despite me asking, everyone runs up and hugs me again. After a little while, they let go.

"So, what now?" Monika asks.

"I don't know. Live life, I guess." I say.

"Well, actually, we got something to tell you guys." Yuri saids. Everyone looks at Yuri and Sebastian. Before the both of them can say anything, I see Yuri wearing a diamond ring.

"You guys are getting married?!" I said.

"Wow, you already said it before we could!" Sebastian said. He rolls his eyes at me. "But isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it really is. After all, everyone deserves to be happy." Sekai saids. I see Kotonoha blushing. Then they start kissing. 

"I don't have anything to say. Today has been crazy. I'm going for a walk." I said as I walk out. Everyone starts laughing at me. "Oh, ha ha ha!" I yell sarcastically. I start walking down the road as the sun starts to set with a bag. I don't know how long I do walk, but I end up at the beach 30 minutes away from home.

I know why I came down here. In my bag, I pull out the contents from it: all the weapons that I was given and some stuff to start a fire with. I light it and put them in the fire. As if cleansing the blades, they start to fade away from existence. I pull out one last thing: my knife.

I look at it so closely. "I'm sorry James and Kory. I love you guys so much. I will always remember you in my heart. But I need to get rid of the past. This is the only I know possible." I take it and place it in the fire. Within seconds, it fade away from existence. I feel a great weight of pain disappear. I walk back to home and enjoy my time with my friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left. I don't know how I will end this, but it will be the best way I know possible, a happy end that everyone deserves.


	30. All Good Things Never Come To An End

It has been nearly 6 months since the death of Elyssa. This means Natsuki and I have been together for nearly 7 to 8 months. Now all I can do is stand in front of the mirror admiring myself. Sebastian comes through the door.

"Wow man. You definitely look like someone who is about to get married. You remind me of my wedding." Me and him both laugh.

"Yeah, I never thought this day would come. I'm about to get married to someone I love. That is something that I never thought about doing." I said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's make you the happiness man alive!" We walk out with his hand around my shoulder.

Seeing everyone here is something truly great. Seeing Natsuki in that white dress is a sight I will never let leave my mind. Finally being able to hear each of us say "I do", now that is something truly great to feel.

Seeing the 3 married couples that I call my friends is so beautiful. Yuri and Sebastian, Kotonoha and Sekai, Monika and Sayori, I can never be happy enough to see what I do see.

Everything has fallen in place. Life is contempt. I love everything that is around me.

I hear clapping and a familiar voice. "You did it boy." I turn around and see Kory and James. I want to rush and hug them, but... "Yes, we are real. We're alive now." I run up to them and hug them ever so lovingly.

All my friends look at me to see me hugging two complete strangers in their eyes. Natsuki walks up to me. "Kyle, who are these people?"

I explain that these are my family and they go greet everyone. Yeah, life is truly great now. I have my family now and a new wife. Tears are now falling from my eyes. I have done it. Everything is truly great now. Life can now proceed like I always wanted to be.

* * *

We go back to town 2 weeks later after our honeymoon. Much has changes in those weeks. Monika has a bestselling book on much knowledge given from her sentience. Yuri and Sebastian are very popular from their horror manga that they have sold out within the first week. Kotonoha and Sekai are still in school, but they run the Literature Club with success like it was ment to be.

Me and Natsuki put our heads together and made a great visual novel. We call it  _Doki-Doki Literature Club._ This time, we made it like it was originally ment to be. No more horror, just comfort in the problems we all faced. Because of it being a anime visual novel, we have recieved such great praise.

We meet regularly with everyone in the club. Every time we meet, all we can do is look back on our great past. All I can do is remember all of our great moments. I can only love the happiness in everyone's eyes. All I can do is look at my wife and love her beautiful pink hair and eyes.

I speak up with a wine glass. "I want to thank everyone for the great times we have. I want to thank you Natsuki, for loving me for all eternity. I want to make a toast to greatness in our reality. I love you guys." We all drink and continue our lives in the reality that I live in now. Me and Natsuki look at each other and we kiss for what seems like the end of time. "I love you." We said in unison.

With a flick of our pens, we all find our way.  
In a world of infinite choices, behold this special day.

After all,  
Not all good times must come to an end.

And it never will.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has some really touching moments to me. Sometimes when I was losing every reasoning to get up, I would hate myself so much. Being able to write this story really helped me out with those issues. I really enjoyed writing this story. I do plan on writing something similar but without all my depressing experiences of I add another male character that is not MC. I hope you guys enjoyed writing this. I never quite see something like this, so I really wanted to write this out to stand out from every other fanfiction. Thank you for reading You Are My Reality.
> 
> As of May 10, I have started writing a new fanfiction on DDLC, but different style, completely new relationships, feeling, and problems. Hope you enjoy that at least


End file.
